Untuk Sasuke
by Patto-san
Summary: Sasuke pernah mencoba bunuh diri karena tak mampu menanggung penderitaan yang sangat berat. Namun setelah bersahabat dengan Naruto, hidup Sasuke berubah dan perlahan-lahan tabir mengenai alasan percobaan bunuh dirinya pun terkuak.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Kishimoto Masashi

Genre: Friendship/Family/Hurt

Length: Short Story (Four Shots)

Rated: T/PG 15

Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino

Summary: Sasuke pernah mencoba bunuh diri karena tak mampu menanggung penderitaan yang sangat berat. Namun setelah bersahabat dengan Naruto, hidup Sasuke berubah dan perlahan-lahan tabir mengenai alasan percobaan bunuh dirinya pun terkuak.***

Sasuke memasuki halaman sekolah dengan langkah yang—ia usahakan—tampak biasa. Berjalan dengan tenang seperti biasanya, meskipun ia tahu, hal itu tak akan mampu menahan mereka.

Ya, menahan mereka—siswa dan siswi SMA Konoha—agar tidak membicarakan Sasuke. Saat ia melintas dan berpapasan dengan mereka, Sasuke dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang membicarakan dirinya.

"Akhirnya dia masuk juga setelah hampir sebulan tidak ada kabarnya," bisik seorang siswa.

"Iya. Tidak kusangka, orang seperti dirinya bisa mencoba bunuh diri juga," timpal seorang siswi.

"Hei, justru mereka yang terlihat pendiam dan tertutup, biasanya memang rentan untuk bunuh diri," sambung siswa lain yang sok tahu.

Sasuke berpura-pura tak mendengar gunjingan itu. Ia meneruskan perjalanan menuju kelasnya.

Kelas XI-B, kelas Sasuke, seperti biasa, ternyata masih menjadi biang keributan setiap pagi. Bukan karena para penghuninya heboh menyambut kedatangan Sasuke setelah hampir sebulan tak melihatnya. Melainkan karena seperti biasa, para penghuninya—terutama para siswa—dibuat tertawa keras oleh seorang siswa yang bagai langit dan bumi dengan Sasuke. Naruto.

"Icha Icha Paradise? Itu membosankan! Sudahlah, kalian berhenti saja membaca buku itu. Lebih baik, kalian belajar saja," kata Naruto dengan suara nyaring. Sasuke yang belum mencapai ambang pintu kelas saja jadi ingin menutup telinganya agar tidak menjadi tuli.

"Belajar? Naruto, kamu sedang demam, ya?" ejek Kiba dengan suara yang hampir sama nyaringnya. Ejekannya diikuti oleh gelak tawa sejumlah siswa yang suaranya masih Sasuke hafal.

"Demam? Enak saja! Maksudku, kita belajar saja untuk…." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya untuk memancing rasa penasaran kawan-kawannya.

"Belajar apa?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Belajar menulis novel seperti Icha Icha Paradise seperti yang sudah aku lakukan," jawab Naruto diikuti ledakan tawanya yang khas.

Kawan-kawannya tampak takjub. Kagum pada 'kecerdikan' Naruto.

"Ah, yang benar?" tanya Shino tak percaya.

"Iya," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil, "saat ayah angkatku Jiraiya sedang tidur, aku diam-diam menyelesaikan naskah yang dia tulis. Terus, langsung aku kirim ke penerbitnya. Sampai sekarang orang tua itu tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya."

"Waaah, kamu hebat, Naruto!" puji Kiba tak menyembunyikan kekagumannya.

"Hehehe, jadi pada saat seri berikutnya terbit, sebagian isinya adalah karya…." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya saat melihat Sasuke memasuki kelas.

Seluruh penghuni kelas menoleh. Sasuke sukses membuat seluruh kelas tercengang. Untuk beberapa lama, hanya ada keheningan di kelas yang dikenal paling riuh itu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto selama beberapa saat lalu berkata, "jangan jadikan seks sebagai mainan, Usuratonkachi. Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu, 'kan?"

Naruto dan kawan-kawan tercengang. Namun mereka tak berkata apa-apa hingga Sasuke duduk di tempat yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama lebih dari tiga minggu.

Para siswi berbisik-bisik membicarakan Sasuke karena segan padanya. Hanya dua orang siswi yang bergerak menyambut Sasuke. Sakura dan Ino.

"Hai Sasuke!" kata Ino dengan senyum yang dibuat semanis-manisnya.

Sasuke tak membalas, memandang pada Ino pun tidak. Hal ini membuat Ino malu.

Sakura yang awalnya juga hendak menyapa, mengurungkan niatnya. Wajah dingin Sasuke sudah cukup menjadi peringatan baginya untuk mencegah agar dirinya tak bernasib seperti Ino.

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan pedulikan dia, Naruto. Kita semua tahu, mentalnya memang bermasalah," kata Kiba seenaknya.

Sasuke mendengar apa yang Kiba katakan, namun ekspresinya tak berubah. Ia sudah biasa dianggap aneh.

"Jangan begitu amat, ah. Dia 'kan baru saja kena musibah lagi setelah kematian keluarganya hampir tiga tahun lalu," Naruto malah 'membela' Sasuke.

"Ya, musibah yang ia cari-cari sendiri," timpal Shino sinis.

Kiba dan Shikamaru tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Shino. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Ia memandang Sasuke, menunggu reaksi Sasuke.

Sasuke balas memandang Naruto. Saling menatap mata untuk beberapa saat. Naruto berusaha tersenyum pada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke membuang muka, meninggalkan jejak kekecewaan di wajah Naruto.***

Saat pulang sekolah.

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya dengan penuh semangat, hendak meninggalkan wilayah sekolah yang baginya bagai penjara. Ia terlalu bersemangat hingga nyaris menabrak Kakashi dan Iruka yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil.

Iruka hampir terjatuh karena terkejut, namun tubuhnya segera ditangkap oleh Kakashi. Iruka lalu buru-buru berdiri lagi dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Naruto!" tegur Kakashi dengan nada marah.

"Maaf, Pak!" balas Naruto tanpa berhenti. Badung.

Kakashi hanya menghembuskan nafas keras melihat kelakuan Naruto. Sementara Iruka—masih dengan wajah memerah—membungkuk meminta maaf karena merasa sudah merepotkan Kakashi. Kakashi buru-buru mencegahnya.

Sementara Kakashi sibuk dengan Iruka, Naruto akhirnya melalui gerbang sekolah dengan selamat. Ia menyapa beberapa siswa yang dikenalnya sambil terus mengayuh sepeda.

Saat melintas di depan sebuah halte, Naruto sengaja melambat. Sebab, ia melihat seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke.

Sasuke tampaknya sedang menunggu bis. Namun, saat bis dengan jurusan menuju arah rumahnya berhenti, Sasuke tak menaikinya. Naruto merasa heran dan memutuskan untuk mendekati remaja berwajah judes itu.

"Kamu mau pergi ke mana, sih?" tanya Naruto sekonyong-konyong, membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Memang bukan urusanku, sih. Tapi, kalau kamu mau, aku bisa mengantarmu. Kebetulan waktuku sedang lowong."

"Memangnya kapan sih, waktumu tidak lowong?" tanya Sasuke sinis, berusaha menyakiti hati Naruto.

Dasar Naruto. Bukannya tersinggung, ia malah cengar-cengir.

"Aku memang tidak pernah sibuk, sih. Makanya, aku mau mengantarkan kamu," jawabnya jujur.

"Terima kasih, aku naik bis saja."

"Kamu bilang terima kasih padaku?" tanya Naruto takjub, "sejak kapan sih, kamu bisa berubah menjadi manis begitu? Kupikir selama ini kamu orangnya dingin dan kaku."

Meskipun Naruto tak bermaksud menyakiti hati Sasuke, namun kini giliran Sasuke yang merasa tersakiti. Kualat.

Sasuke menatap Naruto agak lama lalu bertanya, "kenapa kamu mau mengantarku?"

"Jujur saja, aku mengkhawatirkan kamu. Kamu 'kan belum terlalu lama keluar dari rumah sakit. Jangan-jangan nanti kamu…."

"Mau bunuh diri?" potong Sasuke tajam.

Naruto agak terkejut, tak mengira Sasuke membawa arah pembicaraan langsung menuju area sensitif tersebut. Namun, kali ini Naruto tak ingin berdebat lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Ya, aku khawatir. Kamu tidak mau pulang ke rumahmu, bagiku itu mencurigakan. Aku tidak mau kamu berbuat aneh-aneh lagi, jadi aku akan mengantarmu ke mana pun kamu mau," balas Naruto tegas.

"Oh ya? Atas dasar apa sampai kamu mau bersusah payah mengantarku? Tempat yang kutuju jauh, lho," tanya Sasuke masih sinis.

"Karena kamu adalah temanku! Itu sebabnya! Aku tidak mau kamu mencelakai dirimu sendiri lagi!" jawab Naruto, mulai kesal.

Sasuke tercengang. Padahal, hingga beberapa menit yang lalu, ia masih menganggap Naruto sebagai idiot yang bangga bisa menjadi mesum. Kini, Sasuke tak yakin lagi mengenai perasaannya pada Naruto….

"Naiklah!" perintah Naruto.

Sasuke menurut, duduk di atas boncengan di bagian belakang sepeda. Naruto menahan rasa geli saat Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di bahu Naruto.

"Kita mirip orang lagi pacaran, ya?" cetus Naruto.

"Diamlah. Sekarang, tolong antarkan aku ke penjara Konoha. Aku mau menjenguk kakakku di sana," perintah Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh dengan wajah heran. Tak percaya bahwa Sasuke minta diantar ke penjara yang terletak jauh di pinggiran kota tersebut.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Tidak lama lagi jam besuk habis!" tukas Sasuke.

"Eh, iya, iya…."

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya, menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha yang cukup tenang. Kota kecil yang damai, namun menyimpan bahaya di balik ketenangannya….

"Sasuke," tegur Naruto saat berhenti sejenak di lampu merah, "kamu sering ya, menjenguk kakakmu di penjara?"

"Ini yang pertama kalinya."

Naruto menoleh dengan heran. Sasuke balas menatapnya.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak sanggup menjenguknya. Aku belum bisa memaafkan perbuatannya pada keluargaku. Orochimaru juga sependapat denganku," jelas Sasuke dengan nada enggan.

Naruto tertegun seperti merenungi kata-kata Sasuke.

"Lantas, kenapa sekarang kamu mau membesuknya?"

Sasuke membuang muka. Menolak menjawab.

Warna traffic light sudah berganti menjadi hijau. Naruto kembali mengayuh sepedanya. Namun kali ini, tak ada lagi pembicaraan di antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing mengenai apa yang akan terjadi sore ini.***

Waktu besuk hanya tersisa setengah jam. Namun Sasuke tak tampak khawatir. Dengan tenang ia duduk menunggu. Di sebelahnya, Naruto ikut duduk dengan perasaan agak gelisah.

Ini kali pertama bagi Naruto. Pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat paling 'berbahaya' di Konoha. Hawa penjara yang dingin, suram dan menyesakkan dada sanggup membuatnya bungkam seribu bahasa. Naruto sebenarnya ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun komitmennya terhadap Sasuke membuatnya tetap bertahan.

Untuk membunuh waktu, Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Namun semuanya tetap terasa menyesakkan. Yang ia lihat hanyalah keluarga dan kerabat para terhukum yang sedang membesuk di bawah pengawasan para penjaga bersenjata berat. Meski wajah para pembesuk dan para terhukum tampak datar, namun ada sesuatu yang serupa dari mereka. Sorot mata mereka yang menunjukkan rasa tertekan yang tak dapat mereka ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sama dengan sorot mata Sasuke saat ini….

Itachi akhirnya muncul dari balik sebuah pintu. Mengenakan seragam penjara berwarna biru kusam yang sekusam wajah orang yang memakainya.

Itachi mengambil tempat di balik kaca tebal yang menghalanginya dengan Sasuke. Ia mengambil gagang pesawat telepon yang tergantung di salah satu sisi kaca. Di depannya, Sasuke mengikuti apa yang Itachi perbuat.

Naruto menarik nafas berat. Ia bergerak hendak menjauh dari Sasuke karena tak ingin mendengarkan pembicaraan antara dua bersaudara tersebut. Namun Sasuke menahannya dengan satu lirikan tajam. Naruto terpaksa menegakkan posisi duduknya. Tak jadi menjauh.

Itachi memandang tingkah Sasuke dan Naruto dalam diam. Ia tersenyum samar. Samar sekali, namun penuh arti.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membesukku di rumah sakit tempo hari," kata Sasuke pada Itachi, tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto agak tersentak. Hanya itu yang Sasuke katakan setelah dua tahun lebih tak bertemu dengan kakaknya sendiri?

"Aku sendiri tidak begitu suka dengan itu. Kamu yang mencoba bunuh diri, tapi malah aku yang direpotkan. Kamu tahu 'kan, sangat tidak nyaman berada di luar sana dengan tangan dan kaki diborgol hanya untuk menemuimu?" balas Itachi dengan suara keras hingga terdengar oleh Naruto.

Kali ini Naruto membelalak pada Itachi. Dua bersaudara ini sama gilanya, ya?

Sasuke bukannya tak terganggu dengan kata-kata Itachi. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tapi terlambat.

"Kamu pikir aku mau punya adik lemah sepertimu? Kamu memalukan, Sasuke. Kalau tidak disuruh sipir, aku tidak akan menemuimu. Lebih baik aku tinggal di sini," lanjut Itachi.

Sasuke mendengus. Dengan agak kasar, ia meletakkan gagang pesawat telepon pada tempatnya. Lalu tanpa mengajak Naruto, ia beranjak pergi.

Namun Naruto—yang sebenarnya tak memiliki kepentingan apapun—tidak bisa menerima tingkah dua bersaudara ini.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalian ini kenapa sih?" protes Naruto.

Meski tak dapat mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Itachi tahu bahwa remaja bertampang bodoh itu sedang menggugat dirinya dan adiknya.

"Kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit, anak muda?" tegur seorang penjaga pada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Ia kembali duduk sambil menatap Itachi dengan kesal.

Sasuke yang sudah berada agak jauh dari Naruto, menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

Naruto memahami maksud Sasuke, namun ia memutuskan untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Aku tidak mau pergi sebelum kamu kembali ke sini dan bicara dengan kakakmu. Kalian tidak kelihatan seperti saudara saja, tapi seperti musuh bebuyutan," cetus Naruto tegas.

Itachi mengisyaratkan agar Naruto mengambil gagang pesawat telepon. Meski mendongkol, Naruto menurut. Itachi tampak mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto. Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama, lalu meletakkan kembali gagang pesawat pada tempatnya.

"Dasar orang-orang aneh," gerutu Naruto seraya berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kamu yang mau meninggalkannya. Jadi apa pedulimu? Huh, aku mau pergi saja dari sini," jawab Naruto ketus. Ia berjalan mendahului Sasuke, bergerak meninggalkan ruang besuk.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia menoleh pada Itachi yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Terjadi kontak mata selama beberapa lama. Hingga seorang penjaga menarik lengan Itachi, hendak membawa pemuda itu meninggalkan ruang besuk.

Itachi tampak tak terima. Masih dengan mata menatap Sasuke, ia menepis tangan penjaga tersebut. Penjaga tersebut akhirnya menarik Itachi dengan kasar sehingga terjadi pergumulan antara dirinya dengan Itachi. Dua orang penjaga lain membantu menangani perlawanan Itachi. Itachi dipukuli hingga tersungkur. Namun ia masih juga melawan sehingga terpaksa diborgol sambil terus dipukuli dan ditendangi.

Dihajar sedemikian rupa, Itachi akhirnya menyerah. Ia diseret meninggalkan ruang besuk oleh para penjaga yang tampaknya sangat marah karena tingkah lakunya tersebut.

Sasuke menyaksikan semuanya dalam kebisuan yang mengagumkan. Namun ia tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi lebih sendu. Perlahan, sepasang matanya memanas dan mulai berair.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke buru-buru menghapus air matanya, lalu menoleh. Ternyata orang itu adalah penjaga yang sebelumnya menegur Naruto.

"Pulanglah, Nak. Tidak baik untuk anak muda sepertimu berada di sini terlalu lama," kata penjaga tersebut dengan nada prihatin.

Sasuke berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Di ambang pintu, ia nyaris menabrak Naruto yang ternyata tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya di ruang besuk.

"Aku yang membawamu ke sini, jadi aku juga yang harus membawamu pergi dari sini," kata Naruto pelan.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu berjalan mendahului Naruto. Mempertahankan keangkuhan yang sebenarnya tak sepantasnya ada.***

Di luar gerbang penjara.

Sasuke hendak naik ke atas boncengan di sepeda Naruto saat sebuah sedan merayap perlahan mendekati mereka. Naruto tampak tak begitu peduli pada sedan tersebut, namun tidak demikian dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak jadi menaiki sepeda Naruto dan malah memandang sedan tersebut dengan agak cemas. Naruto tentu saja menjadi heran melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke.

Dari dalam sedan, muncullah seorang pria berwajah tirus dan dingin, menatap Sasuke dengan senyum miring yang mengganggu. Orochimaru.

"Ternyata benar. Rupanya kau ada di sini, Nak," kata Orochimaru, "sekarang, ayo kita pulang."

"Darimana kau eh…. Ayah tahu bahwa aku ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke agak gugup.

Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan curiga. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Kau gampang ditebak, Sasuke. Tidak sulit mencarimu," jawab Orochimaru.

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto dan pamit dengan santun, "Naruto, aku pulang dulu dengan ayahku. Terima kasih sudah menemani dan mengantarku ke sini."

"Eh, iya. Sama-sama," balas Naruto, agak jengah dengan kesantunan Sasuke.

Sasuke memasuki mobil. Sebelum membawa pergi Sasuke, Orochimaru masih sempat melempar senyum pada Naruto.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Jiraiya dan Tsunade, Naruto," kata Orochimaru sebelum kembali memasuki mobilnya.

Naruto hanya membungkuk hormat sebagai tanda mengiyakan.

Tak lama kemudian, Orochimaru membawa pergi Sasuke. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih dapat mencium aroma kejanggalan dalam hubungan ayah dan anak angkat tersebut.***

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Kishimoto Masashi

Genre: Friendship/Family/Hurt

Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kabuto

Summary: Sasuke tak merasa bahagia meskipun telah mendapatkan keluarga baru. Bayang-bayang kecelakaan tragis yang membantai seluruh keluarganya, terus menghantuinya. Namun, hubungannya dengan Naruto mendapatkan sedikit kemajuan.***

Naruto setengah berlari memasuki rumah sekaligus penginapan sederhana milik orang tua angkatnya. Tetap dengan gaya khasnya yang ceria.

"Saya pulaaang!" serunya dengan suara nyaring melengking.

Naruto menyusuri selasar menuju kamarnya. Namun sebuah panggilan dari ruang keluarga membuatnya terpaksa menunda keinginannya untuk 'mencium' bantal kesayangannya. Panggilan dari Tsunade yang—terdengar dari nada bicaranya—marah.

"Huh, ada apa lagi sih?" gerutu Naruto.

Dengan was-was Naruto menuju ruang di mana suara Tsunade berasal. Di sana ternyata tak hanya ada Tsunade, tetapi juga ada Jiraiya. Pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu tampak duduk setengah menunduk di depan Tsunade yang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Sekali melihat pipi Jiraiya, Naruto langsung tahu bahwa Jiraiya baru saja ditampar oleh Tsunade. Maka, tawa Naruto langsung pecah, menertawai ayah angkatnya.

Plak!

Tawa Naruto seketika terhenti saat ia menerima tamparan dari Tsunade.

"Duduk!" perintah Tsunade, menunjuk satu tempat di sebelah Jiraiya.

Naruto menurut, ikut menunduk seperti Jiraiya. Pasangan ayah dan anak itu tampak lucu sekaligus memelas dengan pipi bertanda merah bekas tamparan keras Tsunade.

"Apa salah saya, Ma…?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus pipinya yang terasa hangat.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh ya, Naruto. Kau ini sama saja dengan papamu yang mesum itu," balas Tsunade sambil melemparkan satu eksemplar naskah hard copy ke pangkuan Naruto. Naskah untuk edisi terbaru serial Icha Icha Paradise karya Jiraiya.

"Naskah ini dikirim balik ke sini karena menurut editor isinya 'kacau' sekali. Menurut papamu, dia tidak pernah mengirimkan naskah itu. Jadi, kesimpulannya, kaulah yang menyelesaikan dan mengirimkan naskah ini. Benar bukan, Naruto?" lanjut Tsunade.

Naruto tercekat. Gawat, ia tidak mengira semuanya akan terbongkar sedemikian cepat.

Tsunade mendekati mereka. Lalu….

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan kembali dihadiahkan di pipi… Jiraiya.

"Ma, kenapa Papa ditampar lagi?" tanya Jiraiya yang belum hilang rasa terkejutnya.

"Tamparan pertama karena Papa ceroboh sehingga anak kita bisa membaca dan ikut menulis materi porno seperti ini. Sedangkan tamparan yang barusan aku hadiahkan karena Papa sudah berbohong pada Mama. Katanya sudah berhenti menulis serial ini. Ternyata Papa tidak pernah berhenti. Papa pikir Mama ini bodoh?" jawab Tsunade sengit.

Jiraiya akhirnya tertunduk lagi. Pasrah.

"Tolong, Pa. Mulai sekarang, Papa konsentrasi saja pada penginapan sederhana milik kita. Berhentilah menulis novel dewasa. Kita sekarang sudah memiliki anak. Lihat, bagaimana pekerjaan Papa sudah memengaruhi Naruto. Apa Papa mau anak kita menjadi rusak karena terlalu banyak membaca materi dewasa seperti novel Papa itu?" lanjut Tsunade dengan nada melunak.

"Ma, saya tidak pernah membaca novel Papa, kok. Saya hanya melanjutkan…." sahut Naruto, namun terpotong oleh tatapan tajam Tsunade. Nyali siapa saja bisa ciut jika sudah berhadapan dengan nenek seksi itu.

Jiraiya menoleh pada Naruto, lalu menghembuskan napas keras. Semakin pasrah.***

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto dan Jiraiya tampak sedang sibuk membersihkan halaman.

"Jadi, Papa benar-benar akan menghentikan serial Icha Icha Paradise?" tanya Naruto sambil memunguti dedaunan kering yang sudah disapu dan dikumpulkan oleh Jiraiya.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Tapi, itu berarti kita harus berhemat. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, pemasukan dari penginapan ini tidak seberapa," jawab Jiraiya.

"Aku bisa bekerja setelah pulang sekolah. Kudengar dari Shikamaru, ayahnya membutuhkan tenaga tambahan di minimarketnya," sahut Naruto.

"Ah, tidak perlu, Naruto. Kau belajar saja yang rajin. Jangan-jangan setelah bekerja nilai-nilaimu malah semakin menurun."

Naruto mencibir. Ayahnya terlalu memandang remeh dirinya, namun ia juga tak dapat menyangkalnya. Sebagai murid dengan nilai paling rendah di kelas, Naruto tak dapat berbuat banyak untuk membuktikan bahwa ayahnya salah.

"Oh iya, Pa. Papa kenal Om Orochimaru, ayah angkat Sasuke Uchiha, 'kan?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka saling berdiam diri beberapa lama.

"Bukan kenal lagi. Dia teman sekolah Papa dan Mama sejak kecil. Kenapa?"

"Tadi saya bertemu dengan beliau di penjara…."

"Apa? Penjara?" potong Jiraiya, kaget bukan main.

Naruto terpaksa menjelaskan mengenai kegiatannya sepulang sekolah bersama Sasuke agar ayahnya tak salah paham. Jiraiya mengangguk-angguk.

"Yah, Papa tak menyangka, ia bisa juga mengadopsi anak. Sampai dua anak, lagi. Soalnya dulu dia terkenal dingin dan aneh," komentar Jiraiya mengenai Orochimaru.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Dia suka menyendiri, tidak pernah pacaran dan kerjanya hanya melakukan penelitian di laboratorium sekolah. Tipikal orang aneh dan pintar yang akhirnya sukses. Papa tidak kaget dengan kesuksesannya dalam bidang farmasi seperti sekarang ini."

"Apa… Om Orochimaru adalah orang yang jahat, Pa?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

Jiraiya sampai berhenti menyapu dan memandang Naruto dengan heran. Naruto langsung mengerti.

"Soalnya Om Orochimaru kelihatan mengerikan, sih. Sasuke kelihatannya takut padanya," jelas Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Hm, begitu ya? Papa rasa, Orochimaru bukan orang yang jahat. Dia memang aneh, tapi tidak jahat. Sasuke mungkin hanya segan padanya, bukan takut."

Naruto tak bertanya lagi. Meskipun tak puas dengan jawaban Jiraiya, Naruto merasa percuma melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai Orochimaru dan keluarganya.

Seandainya Papa melihat bagaimana gugupnya Sasuke saat bertemu dengan ayahnya, Papa pasti akan ikut curiga, kata Naruto dalam hatinya. Hanya dalam hati.***

_Berlibur bersama keluarga besar dengan menggunakan bis yang dilengkapi dengan berbagai fasilitas layaknya hotel? Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Daripada berlibur, ia lebih suka tinggal di Konoha._

"_Sasuke, jangan pasang muka cemberut begitu. Kita 'kan mau liburan, jadi senyum dong!" kata Itachi sambil menyetir._

"_Aku 'kan tidak mau ikut ke Suna! Liburan sekeluarga seperti ini pasti akan sangat membosankan!" balas Sasuke, tidak juga mau tersenyum._

"_Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kita mengalah saja pada keputusan bersama."_

_Sasuke tak bicara lagi. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat keluarga besarnya yang tengah tidur dengan damainya di dalam bis besar yang dikemudikan oleh Itachi. Dengan fasilitas selengkap dan semewah hotel, sudah sewajarnya jika para penumpang bis tersebut merasa nyaman._

"_Ngantuk? Tidurlah, aku tidak apa-apa kok, menyetir sendirian," lanjut Itachi._

_Sasuke menggeleng. Ia menyandarkan punggung, mencoba untuk santai._

_Itachi tersenyum, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha menepis tangan kakaknya, namun Itachi tak menyerah juga. Dua bersaudara terus bercanda satu sama lain hingga Itachi tak lagi memerhatikan jalanan. Bis yang ia kendarai berjalan agak oleng, agak ugal-ugalan. Namun Itachi tak khawatir karena di tengah malam begini, bis-nya tak perlu berbagi jalan dengan kendaraan lain._

_Namun rupanya Itachi keliru. Ia tak melihat bahwa dari arah yang berlawanan, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Terlalu cepat untuk Itachi hindari saat bis yang ia kemudikan, berada segaris dengan mobil tersebut._

"_KAKAAAK!"_

_Sasuke histeris saat melihat mobil tersebut hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter dari bagian depan bis. Akibatnya, kedua kendaraan tersebut saling menghantam diiringi suara dentuman yang sangat keras._

_Sasuke mendadak merasa semuanya senyap. Rasanya ia seperti melayang. Terbang tinggi…._

_Kemudian, Sasuke merasakan sepasang tangan kekar menarik tubuhnya. Menyeretnya keluar dari bis. Menjauh…._

_Itachi meletakkan tubuh Sasuke di tepi jalan, cukup jauh dari lokasi tabrakan. Saat ia berbalik untuk menyelamatkan anggota keluarga yang lain, sebuah ledakan dahsyat menyambutnya. Api menyambar dengan cepat, membakar kedua kendaraan tersebut bersama seluruh penumpang yang masih terjebak di dalamnya._

_Malam itu, dua puluh empat nyawa melayang dalam sekejap mata. Sembilan belas orang di antaranya berasal dari keluarga Uchiha…._

"Sasuke, Sasuke!"

Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat seraut wajah yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Wajah kakak angkatnya, Kabuto.

"Kau bermimpi. Mimpi apa?" tanya Kabuto.

"Kecelakaan itu…." jawab Sasuke lirih.

"Ini pasti karena pertemuanmu dengan Itachi sore tadi. Kau jadi teringat pada kecelakaan itu. Bukankah Ayah sudah melarangmu menemuinya? Ini demi kebaikanmu juga," lanjut Kabuto sambil memberikan air segelas.

Setelah menandaskan isi gelas, Sasuke kembali berbaring. Ia sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Meskipun ingatan akan kecelakaan itu tak serta merta lenyap dari benaknya.

"Tidurlah lagi," kata Kabuto sambil mengusap rambut Sasuke, "aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur."

Namun Sasuke tak lantas tertidur sekalipun ia memejamkan mata. Meskipun ada Kabuto yang duduk di dekatnya untuk menenangkan remaja berambut unik itu. Sebab, yang terbayang berikutnya adalah kenangan pahit berikutnya.

_Pengadilan sudah menjatuhkan vonis lima tahun penjara untuk Itachi sebagai hukuman atas kelalaiannya yang mengakibatkan begitu banyak nyawa melayang. Itachi tampak pasrah saat dibawa ke luar gedung pengadilan di bawah pengawalan dua orang pria berseragam. Ia akan dikembalikan ke penjara Konoha usai sidang yang berjalan singkat tersebut._

_Di luar gedung, Sasuke menunggu di dekat mobil tahanan. Matanya bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis._

"_Kakak…." panggil Sasuke parau._

_Itachi berhenti melangkah. Menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan dalam._

"_Pergilah! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!" bentak Itachi setelah beberapa saat._

_Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Ia tak percaya, kakak kesayangannya bisa berkata seperti itu padanya._

"_Kak…."_

_Itachi mendengus kesal. Ia lalu memasuki mobil tahanan tanpa menengok pada Sasuke._

_Sasuke hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Masih sangat terkejut mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Bahkan pada saat mobil tahanan bergerak meninggalkan area pengadilan, Sasuke masih berdiam diri. Seolah tak tahu, apa yang harus ia lakukan…._

"Seharusnya aku juga ikut dihukum bersama Kak Itachi…. Kak Itachi harus menanggung sendirian buah perbuatan kami, sementara aku masih bisa bebas berkeliaran…. Tidak adil untuk Kak Itachi…. Kak Itachi membenciku pasti karena hal ini…." bisik Sasuke lirih dengan mata yang mulai basah.

Kabuto menarik napas dalam. Ia membungkukkan badannya, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke.

"Lupakan dia, Sasuke. Sekarang kami adalah keluarga barumu."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Air matanya malah semakin deras mengalir….***

Keesokan harinya, di SMA Konoha.

Saat jam makan siang di kantin, seperti biasa Sasuke mencari meja yang masih kosong. Kalau bisa, letaknya di pojok ruangan.

Sasuke sudah mencari agak lama sambil memegang nampan dengan menu makan siang bergizi tinggi di atasnya. Tempat favoritnya tak juga ia temukan. Sebenarnya tempat itu ada, tapi sudah ada seseorang yang duduk di sana. Seseorang yang kini sedang melambai-lambai memanggil Sasuke agar ikut bergabung dengannya. Naruto.

"Sasuke! Sini!"

Sasuke menghembuskan napas. Apa boleh buat, ia tidak mungkin berlama-lama mencari tempat duduk. Jam makan siang akan selesai lima belas menit lagi.

"Nah, begitu dong!" komentar Naruto senang saat Sasuke akhirnya memilih duduk di hadapannya.

"Diamlah dan makan saja makananmu," balas Sasuke dingin.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, lalu ikut makan bersama Sasuke. Kecepatan makannya luar biasa. Sasuke belum juga menghabiskan setengah menu makan siangnya, Naruto sudah selesai makan dan bersendawa.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada Naruto, tak senang dengan kejorokan Naruto. Naruto hanya cengar-cengir. Merasa bersalah tapi juga merasa bahwa ia hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana….

"Pulang sekolah, mau menengok kakakmu lagi?" tanya Naruto sekonyong-konyong.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan kesal sekaligus heran. Setelah kejadian kemarin, sudah sewajarnya jika Sasuke tak berminat lagi membesuk Itachi. Setidaknya untuk sementara ini.

"Aku harus segera pulang ke rumah. Aku mau istirahat," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Oh. Boleh aku main ke rumahmu?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia benar-benar tak dapat memahami jalan pikiran Naruto.

"Atau, kamu mau main ke rumahku?" tanya Naruto lagi, masih dengan wajah polos.

Sasuke menaikkan alis yang satunya lagi. Naruto ini benar-benar….

"Bagaimana? Mau ya? Ya?" pinta Naruto dengan wajah memohon yang… Sasuke akui, cukup menggemaskan.

"Naruto, sudahlah…."

Bel tanda istirahat usai berbunyi di seluruh gedung sekolah. Sasuke cepat-cepat bangkit dari duduknya, membuang sampah berupa sisa-sisa makanan, lalu beranjak menuju ke kelas. Namun tampaknya ia tak bisa bergerak dengan tenang karena ada Naruto di dekatnya sepanjang perjalanan menyusuri selasar gedung sekolah.

"Nah, kawan, ayo kita ke kelas bersama-sama," kata Naruto dengan penuh semangat seolah sedang menyemangati Sakura dalam pertandingan voli antar kelas.

Bagi Sasuke, omongan Naruto bukanlah masalah. Yang Sasuke permasalahkan adalah tangan Naruto yang merangkul lehernya sambil berjalan. Benar-benar sok akrab!

"Dobe, lepaskan tanganmu!" bentak Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Naruto.

"Ayolah, kita 'kan teman? Kenapa jadi risih begitu, sih?"

"Bukan begitu, aku malu!"

"Malu? Malu pada siapa?"

Sasuke menunjuk ke sebuah arah dengan dagunya. Benar saja. Mereka saat ini tengah menjadi tontonan para murid yang tengah melintas di selasar. Beberapa orang murid tampak berbisik-bisik satu sama lain, menggunjingkan pasangan ajaib ini.

"Kamu malu? Aku tidak, tuh," balas Naruto. Dengan santai ia kembali merangkul Sasuke, membuat Sasuke merasa dicekik.

"Wah, kalian akrab sekali," komentar Kakashi yang muncul dari arah yang berlawanan dengan yang dituju oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menepis tangan Naruto. Kemudian dengan cepat meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah merah padam menahan kekesalan dan rasa malu.

"Sasuke."

Bukan Naruto yang memanggil, melainkan Kakashi. Mau tak mau, Sasuke terpaksa berbalik.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, datanglah ke ruang guru. Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan."

Sasuke membungkuk hormat, lalu bergegas menuju kelasnya. Kakashi dan Naruto hanya membiarkan kepergiannya.

"Dia sebenarnya sangat baik. Tapi dia juga punya masalah yang sangat berat. Makanya jadi dingin seperti itu," komentar Naruto sekonyong-konyong.

"Dia belum bercerita apa-apa?"

Naruto menggeleng. Kemudian dengan sopan, ia pamit pada Kakashi untuk memasuki kelas.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Kakashi sendirian di selasar karena para murid sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Guru muda berambut perak tersebut tampak merenungi kata-kata Naruto.

Dari arah berlawanan, Iruka muncul untuk mengajar di kelas XI-B. Kakashi segera menghampirinya sebelum guru berkulit cokelat tersebut memasuki kelas.

"Ah, Pak Iruka. Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Iruka mengangguk. Tangannya urung membuka pintu kelas.***

Saat pulang sekolah, sesuai perintah Kakashi, Sasuke menemuinya di ruang guru. Naruto menunggunya di selasar sekolah. Hari ini ia akan ke rumah Sasuke untuk mengerjakan tugas Fisika dari Iruka. Tugas yang harus dikerjakan berpasangan dan secara 'kebetulan', Naruto adalah pasangan Sasuke.

Setelah hampir setengah jam, Sasuke akhirnya keluar juga dari ruang guru. Wajahnya tak begitu datar lagi karena ia tampak sedang merenungi sesuatu.

"Ayo! Kita ambil sepedaku dulu!" ajak Naruto antusias.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas berat, merasa bahwa Iruka dan Kakashi sengaja 'menjebak' dirinya agar selalu berada di dekat Naruto. Meskipun demikian, ia tetap mengikuti Naruto menuju tempat parkir sepeda.

Pulang ke rumah dengan dibonceng oleh Naruto, sedikit banyak membuat Sasuke agak was-was. Namun ia terpaksa melakukannya. Tugas kelompok dari Iruka akan lebih baik bila dikerjakan di rumah Sasuke. Sebab, Orochimaru sudah melarang Sasuke keluyuran usai sekolah—termasuk ke penjara—setelah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke pergi menemui Itachi tanpa pamit.

"Wah, rumahmu besar sekali ya, Sasuke!" seru Naruto takjub melihat kemegahan rumah Orochimaru.

"Rumahku yang dulu lebih besar," balas Sasuke tanpa nada menyombongkan diri, "kamarku ada di atas. Ayo, kita ke sana."

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke menaiki tangga sambil tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum. Sasuke tersenyum samar, merasa agak geli dengan kenorakan Naruto.

Di ujung tangga, pasangan ajaib tersebut bertemu dengan Kabuto. Reaksi pertama dari Kabuto saat melihat Naruto adalah sebuah senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya. Bagi orang yang tak mengenal Kabuto, senyuman itu tampak wajar. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke.

"Ini Naruto, teman sekelas. Saya dan dia mau mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang besok akan dikumpulkan, Kak Kabuto," terang Sasuke.

Naruto membungkuk hormat. Sopan-santun yang ia peroleh setelah menjadi anak angkat Tsunade yang galak.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ke bawah dulu. Oh ya, kalian mau cemilan apa sebagai teman mengerjakan tugas?" balas Kabuto.

"Ah, Kak Kabuto punya ra…." Naruto menjawab, namun segera dihentikan oleh Sasuke.

"Naruto, ayo! Kita tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu," potong Sasuke gusar.

Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto, menyeret remaja biang keributan tersebut memasuki kamar yang terletak tak jauh dari ujung tangga. Kemudian Sasuke menutup pintu. Caranya agak kasar, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

Senyum Kabuto memudar. Perlahan ia menuruni tangga sambil menghubungi seseorang melalui handphone. Orochimaru.

"Ayah, ini mengenai Sasuke…." kata Kabuto setelah mengucapkan salam.

Kabuto terus berbicara. Dengan sangat serius.***

Setelah hampir dua jam berkutat dengan tugas mengerjakan soal-soal Medan Gravitasi dan Medan Listrik dari Pak Guru Iruka, Naruto kini tiba di soal terakhir. Hukum Gauss.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto, tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa rekan kerjanya sudah cukup lama tak terdengar sedang membolak-balik buku lagi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil beranjak menuju pintu, "aku mau ke bawah dulu. Akan kulihat apakah masih ada ramen instan di dapur."

Mata Naruto bersinar cerah mendengar niat baik Sasuke, "baiklah. Terima kasih ya, Sasuke!"

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Naruto mafhum atas sikap Sasuke yang masih agak dingin. Namun, di sisi lain, Naruto merasa sudah membuat kemajuan besar dalam hubungan mereka saat Sasuke mau mengajak Naruto ke rumahnya. Yah, meskipun dengan terpaksa, sih….

Naruto mengintip hasil kerja Sasuke yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar. Ia tersenyum kecut saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak membual saat bersuara, "hn."

Sasuke memang lebih pandai daripada Naruto. Ia mengerjakan dua per tiga dari seluruh soal yang diberikan oleh Iruka, namun dapat menyelesaikannya dalam waktu lebih cepat daripada Naruto yang hanya mengerjakan sepertiga dari keseluruhan soal….

Naruto membuang jauh-jauh rasa irinya pada Sasuke. Meskipun kini sama-sama menjadi anak angkat sebuah keluarga, saat ini Naruto merasa lebih beruntung daripada Sasuke. Meskipun Jiraiya dicibir karena pekerjaannya sebagai penulis novel dewasa dan Tsunade adalah ibu yang galak dan keras, setidaknya mereka tidak 'mengerikan' seperti Orochimaru….

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Naruto sudah berhasil mengerjakan soal terakhir meskipun ia tak yakin apakah jawaban yang ia uraikan sudah benar atau masih salah. Namun, bukan masalah jawaban soal tersebut yang menjadi perhatian Naruto saat ini.

"Sasuke sudah terlalu lama pergi," gumam Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju pintu kamar.

Sambil menuruni tangga, dengan perlahan Naruto memanggil nama Sasuke. Namun tak ada jawaban. Ia mengulangi hingga tiga kali, namun hasilnya sama saja. Rumah Sasuke seperti rumah megah tak bertuan saja.

"Ke mana semua orang?" gumam Naruto, teringat bahwa Kabuto juga menetap di rumah tersebut.

Dengan ragu dan canggung, Naruto bergerak ke dalam rumah untuk mencari si empunya rumah. Ia menyusuri sebuah lorong dengan pintu-pintu yang tertutup rapat, lukisan-lukisan dan berbagai pajangan mahal di setiap sisinya. Kalau tak ingat bahwa ia sedang mencari Sasuke, Naruto pasti akan terkagum-kagum melihat arsitektur rumah tersebut bersama barang-barang yang ada di dalamnya.

Dari arah yang belum Naruto ketahui dengan pasti, samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara seseorang tengah berbicara dengan volume yang cukup keras. Bukan suara Sasuke. Yang tak kalah mengkhawatirkan, dari nada bicaranya, terdengar bahwa pemilik suara tersebut sangat tidak senang mengenai sesuatu hal.

Naruto bergerak mencari asal suara tersebut sambil berharap menemukan Sasuke. Ia mulai merasa tak nyaman di rumah ini….

Asal suara yang Naruto cari akhirnya berhasil ia temukan. Suara itu ternyata berasal dari sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong. Pintu ruangan tersebut terkuak cukup lebar, memungkinkan Naruto melihat siapa saja yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Orochimaru dan… Sasuke.

Ayah dan anak angkat itu tampak sedang berdiri berhadapan. Orochimaru tampak memegang kedua bahu Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tampak tertunduk pasrah.

"Kau dengar, Sasuke?" kata Orochimaru dengan nada yang tegas, tajam sekaligus agak mengerikan.

Naruto tersentak dan mengeluarkan sedikit suara yang membuat Orochimaru dan Sasuke menoleh padanya. Sasuke tampak panik dan agak takut, sedangkan Orochimaru lebih tenang namun tak menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya.

"Ma-maaf, saya…." Naruto menjadi gugup.

Sasuke menarik napas berat. Ia memandang Orochimaru dengan pandangan memohon. Orochimaru mendengus, lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia nyaris menabrak Naruto jika saja Naruto tak sigap menghindar.

"Sasuke, kamu…."

"Naruto, tugas kita sudah selesai, 'kan? Maafkan aku, tapi, kurasa sudah waktunya kamu pulang. Maaf soal ramen-nya," potong Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Situasi seperti ini memang membuat siapa saja jadi serba salah.***

Di rumah Naruto, di halaman depan penginapan, setengah jam kemudian. Naruto tampak sibuk dengan handphone menempel di kuping, berjalan mondar-mandir seperti pengusaha super sibuk.

"Jadi, hubungan Sasuke dengan ayah angkatnya seperti itu, ya?" tanya Iruka dari seberang.

"Iya, Pak. Saya saja sampai ikut takut pada Om Orochimaru itu," jawab Naruto.

"Hm. Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan Bapak bicarakan dengan Pak Kakashi. Terima kasih ya, Naruto."

"Ah, saya melakukan ini demi Sasuke, kok."

Naruto memutuskan pembicaraan. Saat berbalik, ia melihat kedua orang tua angkatnya tengah berdiri memandangnya dengan curiga.

"Soal Sasuke dan Orochimaru lagi? Mama sudah mendengarnya dari papamu," tanya Tsunade.

Sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, Jiraiya sudah menyambung, "jangan terlalu mengurusi orang lain, Nak. Lagipula, kau tidak mendengar ancaman keluar dari mulut Orochimaru, bukan?"

"Ya. Tapi…."

"Cukup, besok papamu akan ke sekolahmu untuk bicara dengan guru-gurumu itu. Tugasmu adalah belajar Naruto, bukan menjadi mata-mata bagi guru-gurumu itu," potong Tsunade.

Naruto tersentak.

"Ti-tidak perlu, Ma, Pa. Baiklah, saya tidak akan mengurusi Sasuke lagi. Tapi, Papa jangan ke sekolah, ya?" pinta Naruto memelas.

Tsunade mendengus kecil, lalu meninggalkan Naruto, diikuti oleh Jiraiya. Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" gumam Naruto. Kebingungan.***

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Kishimoto Masashi

Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Kakashi, Iruka, Kabuto, Hinata, Neji.

* * *

><p>Naruto mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia nyaris terlambat (lagi) pagi ini. Setelah tiga hari berangkat ke sekolah tepat waktu, pagi ini ia gagal mempertahankan rekornya. Rasa lelah karena mengerjakan tugas dari Iruka semalam, berhasil membuatnya tertidur pulas. Jika Tsunade tak menyiramnya dengan segayung air, barangkali hingga kini Naruto masih meringkuk di tempat tidur.<p>

"Tidak boleh terlambat!" seru Naruto menyemangati dirinya. Ia terus mengayuh hingga peluh mulai bercucuran di keningnya.

Pintu gerbang SMA Konoha ternyata masih terbuka lebar. Setelah melewati gerbang tersebut, Naruto bersorak, mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi untuk meluapkan kegembiraan karena berhasil mempertahankan rekornya.

Namun, Naruto lupa bahwa ia bukanlah pemain sirkus yang dapat mengendarai sepeda tanpa memegang setangnya. Akibatnya, sepedanya yang berwarna jingga terang tersebut oleng dan nyaris menabrak seorang siswi yang sedang melintas. Beruntung, seorang siswa menarik siswi tersebut hingga lolos dari tabrakan.

"Naruto!" sergah sang siswa dengan menahan marah. Neji.

"A-a-aku tidak apa-apa, Kak Neji," sahut siswi yang nyaris ditabrak Naruto. Hinata.

"Ah, maaf, Hinata! Aku terlalu gembira bisa tiba ke sekolah tepat waktu sehingga aku…." Naruto cengar-cengir menjelaskan, namun dipotong oleh Neji.

"Ya, aku tahu kau sudah tak sabar ingin menemui pacarmu. Tapi seharusnya kau juga lebih berhati-hati!"

"Pacar?" tanya Naruto kebingungan. Sesaat kemudian, wajahnya kembali cerah, "maksudmu, Sakura-chan? Ahhahaha, aku memang berharap suatu hari nanti bisa menjadi…."

"Bukan Sakura. Tapi Sasuke," potong Neji lagi.

Naruto ternganga. Hinata bahkan terhenyak.

"Ma-maksud Kak Neji, Na-Naruto pa-pacaran dengan Sa-Sa-Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh, itu tidak benar! Aku tidak pacaran dengan dia! Aku hanya berteman dengannya!" bantah Naruto dengan suara melengking.

"Terserah. Aku mau masuk dulu. Ayo, Hinata!"

Neji mengajak Hinata memasuki gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih shock. Shock karena satu rumor yang tanpa Naruto sadari, telah menyebar luas hingga siswa yang serius seperti Neji ternyata telah termakan rumor tersebut.

"Ah, kenapa jika kita berbuat baik, selalu saja ada yang salah paham," keluh Naruto.

Dengan lunglai, Naruto menuntun sepedanya menuju tempat khusus untuk memarkir sepeda. Ia tak henti-hentinya menghembuskan napas, tak mengerti mengapa niat baiknya malah disalahartikan oleh sebagian (besar) orang.***

* * *

><p>Namun, kata-kata Neji hanyalah awal dari hari yang tak cerah dalam hidup Naruto. Sebab, setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke di luar kelas, Naruto menerima kenyataan pahit lainnya. Sasuke kembali seperti dulu. Dingin dan ketus.<p>

"Kamu kenapa, sih? Kemarin kamu begitu baik. Kenapa sekarang kamu menyebutku Dobe, Usuratonkachi lagi? Aku tidak suka!" sergah Naruto, kesal.

Sasuke mendengus, "baik? Kurasa sikapku padamu biasa-biasa saja? Pergilah, aku tak mau melihatmu lagi."

"Huh, memangnya aku bisa pergi ke mana, sih? Ini 'kan di sekolah?" balas Naruto lebih kesal daripada sebelumnya.

Sasuke memasuki kelas. Naruto hendak mengikutinya, namun urung. Bukan hanya karena khawatir bahwa rumor akan berkembang lebih jauh jika mereka terlihat memasuki kelas bersama, melainkan juga karena seseorang memanggilnya. Iruka.

"Pagi, Naruto," sapa Iruka ramah.

Naruto membalas sapaan Iruka, lalu mengisyaratkan agar Iruka mengikutinya ke sebuah sudut sepi.

"Jadi, sudah Bapak bicarakan dengan Pak Kakashi? Mengenai Sasuke, tentu saja. Soalnya saya kelihatannya akan kesulitan mendekati dia. Ayah angkatnya mengerikan, sih."

"Sudah. Kami berencana menemui Pak Orochimaru setelah waktu sekolah berakhir."

Naruto menatap Iruka beberapa lama. Tatapannya menyiratkan keraguan atas rencana kedua gurunya tersebut.

"Om Orochimaru kelihatannya bukan orang yang bisa diajak bicara, Pak Iruka. Daripada bicara padanya, lebih baik bicara pada Sasuke saja. Bujuk dia supaya mau lebih terbuka pada kita."

Iruka menepuk lembut pundak Naruto sambil berkata, "oleh sebab itulah, kami memintamu agar bicara dengan Sasuke. Kalian 'kan teman sekelas, jadi kami yakin, kau pasti akan lebih mudah mendekatinya. Mengenai ayahnya, serahkan saja pada kami."

"Ya, tapi…."

"Kami sudah mendengar rumor itu, Naruto. Apakah itu yang mengganggumu?"

Naruto tertegun. Ia tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Iruka saat itu juga.***

* * *

><p>Kakashi memarkir mobil tak jauh dari rumah Orochimaru, lalu memandang rumah Orochimaru, salah satu rumah terbesar dan termegah di pusat kota Konoha.<p>

Rumah Orochimaru memang menggambarkan kesuksesannya sebagai seorang pengusaha di Konoha. Memang, ini bukan rumah paling megah yang pernah dilihat oleh Kakashi. Namun, tetap saja, Kakashi diam-diam menyimpan rasa kagum pada kemegahan rumah Orochimaru.

Dengan kekayaan sebanyak ini, membesarkan dua orang anak seorang diri bukanlah perkara sulit, pikir Kakashi, masalahnya, apakah Orochimaru tidak melakukan kekeliruan dengan memanfaatkan kekayaannya yang melimpah ini?

"Pak Kakashi!" seru Iruka yang ternyata sudah berada di depan pintu masuk rumah Orochimaru.

Kakashi bergegas menyusul Iruka. Ternyata Iruka sudah membunyikan bel. Seorang pemuda membukakan pintu sambil tersenyum ramah. Kabuto.

"Ah, Pak Iruka dan Pak Kakashi. Apa kabar?"

Kakashi dan Iruka tampak takjub melihat Kabuto. Bekas murid mereka di SMA Konoha tersebut sudah berubah sejak lulus SMA beberapa tahun lalu. Anak yang dahulu tampak culun dan lemah tersebut kini berubah menjadi pemuda yang tampan dengan penampilan yang terjaga.

Yah, wajarlah. Sejak diadopsi oleh Orochimaru, hidup Kabuto memang mengalami peningkatan kualitas yang luar biasa, pikir Kakashi.

Kabuto menyilakan Kakashi dan Iruka masuk. Setelah mengetahui bahwa kedua bekas gurunya tersebut hendak bertemu dengan ayah angkatnya, air muka Kabuto sedikit berubah. Namun, dengan cepat ia menutupinya.

"Ayah sedang ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Tapi, rencananya akan pulang malam ini juga," jawab Kabuto setelah menyilakan kedua guru tersebut duduk.

"Ah, begitu," sahut Kakashi, "kau tinggal di sini dengan siapa saja, Kabuto? Maksudku, selain Sasuke dan ayah kalian, tentu saja."

"Hanya kami bertiga. Setiap hari ada tiga orang pembantu yang membersihkan rumah, tapi mereka tidak ikut tinggal di sini," jelas Kabuto.

Hening sesaat. Masing-masing saling menunggu agar salah seorang di antara mereka memulai pembicaraan berikutnya. Kakashi menatap Kabuto dengan tajam, namun Kabuto tidak gentar. Sambil tetap tersenyum, ia balas menatap Kakashi. Untuk beberapa lama, suasana menjadi kaku dan dingin. Sampai pada akhirnya, Iruka berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kami ke sini untuk membicarakan Sasuke. Adikmu itu baru saja kembali bersekolah dan kami menyadari bahwa dia sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit. Jadi, kami pikir, jika kami berbicara dengan keluarganya, kami dapat membantunya di sekolah," tutur Iruka, hati-hati.

"Maaf, tapi kesulitan apa yang Sasuke alami di sekolah? Kelihatannya dia baik-baik saja," balas Kabuto dengan tenang.

Panjang umur. Orang yang sedang dibicarakan akhirnya muncul. Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah, terkesiap melihat kehadiran dua orang gurunya.

"Oi, Sasuke!" sapa Kakashi ramah.

Sasuke memandang Kabuto, minta penjelasan. Namun Kabuto tampaknya lebih suka jika Sasuke tidak mengetahui ihwal kedatangan Kakashi dan Iruka.

"Kau pasti lelah. Masuklah ke kamarmu dan beristirahatlah," kata Kabuto, 'mengusir' Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk pada Kabuto. Ia membungkuk hormat pada kedua gurunya, lalu meninggalkan ketiga pria tersebut, naik ke lantai dua. Menuju ke kamarnya.

Kakashi dan Iruka saling melirik. Mereka langsung mencium keanehan dalam tindak-tanduk dua bersaudara tersebut.

"Sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga besarnya, Sasuke menjadi lebih pendiam," kata Kakashi setelah yakin bahwa Sasuke tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Tapi saat ini dia sudah memiliki keluarga baru. Jadi, saya rasa, cepat atau lambat dia akan mengobati dirinya sendiri. Dia tak dapat terus-terusan mengasihani dirinya sendiri, bukan?" balas Kabuto, defensif di balik ketenangannya.

Kakashi mencondongkan badannya ke depan. Ia memicingkan mata, menatap Kabuto tanpa menyembunyikan kecurigaannya.

"Sayang sekali Pak Orochimaru tidak ada di sini. Saya sebenarnya ingin menyampaikan rasa hormat saya pada beliau karena mau menerima Sasuke, satu-satunya ahli waris Uchiha Enterprise yang masih tersisa," kata Kakashi, menyindir tanpa basa-basi.

Iruka menoleh dengan cepat pada Kakashi. Ia tak mengira Kakashi akan berkata demikian.

"Saya kurang tahu alasan Ayah mengadopsi Sasuke. Namun satu hal yang pasti, Ayah memperlakukan saya dan Sasuke dengan sangat baik layaknya anak sendiri," balas Kabuto, nyaris tak dapat mengendalikan diri menghadapi sindiran Kakashi.

"Saya tidak meragukan hal itu, Kabuto. Saya pun yakin bahwa Sasuke tentu saja punya alasan yang kuat saat mengajukan permohonan pada pengadilan agar ia dijadikan sebagai ahli waris tunggal Uchiha Enterprise. Yah, dengan kata lain, Sasuke mungkin merasa bahwa Uchiha yang satunya lagi hanya akan mengganggu keharmonisan keluarga barunya, bukan?"

Rahang Kabuto mengeras. Namun ia tahu bahwa menunjukkan perubahan emosi yang drastis tidak akan menguntungkan siapa-siapa.

"Maaf Pak Kakashi dan Pak Iruka. Tapi saya ada janji dengan teman kuliah, jadi…."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu," sahut Iruka cepat, tak memberi kesempatan pada Kakashi untuk kembali 'menyerang' Kabuto.

Setelah memasuki mobil Kakashi, giliran Iruka yang 'memanas'. Ia menatap tajam pada Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak berusaha membuat kita gagal menolong Sasuke, bukan?" sergah Iruka. Ia nyaris kehilangan kesantunan yang biasanya ia tunjukkan pada sesama guru seperti Kakashi.

"Maaf, aku tadi agak lepas kendali. Sikap Kabuto membuatku sedikit kesal. Jika menyangkut keluarga Uchiha, aku… memang menjadi lebih sensitif. Bagaimana pun, aku berutang budi pada keluarga itu, terutama pada Obito…."

Iruka tersenyum mengerti. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Kakashi sambil berkata lembut, "ya, aku mengerti itu. Tapi tolong kendalikan dirimu. Kalau kau memang ingin membantu Sasuke dan keluarga ini, kita harus melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Kau mengerti?"

Kakashi memegang tangan Iruka yang menyentuh bahunya. Ia mengangguk pelan, pertanda setuju pada kata-kata Iruka.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Kakashi menjauh dari rumah Orochimaru. Kabuto mengamati kepergian mobil tersebut dari balik jendela rumah. Pandangannya nanar, dingin dan menyiratkan sejumput kebencian di balik kacamatanya yang berkilau….***

* * *

><p>Naruto sebenarnya agak menyesal juga karena memutuskan agar menyerah lebih cepat. Hanya gara-gara rumor tak sedap yang berkembang di sekolah, ia memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke layaknya Sasuke yang juga menjauh darinya. Naruto yang bengal berpacaran dengan Sasuke yang tampan dan berkulit bersih bening layaknya wanita? Uh, itu adalah hal terakhir yang dapat Naruto pikirkan dengan otaknya yang biasanya jarang ia gunakan untuk memikirkan yang rumit-rumit tersebut.<p>

Nyatanya, usahanya tersebut berhasil. Kini, nyaris tak ada lagi teman sekolahnya yang menyindir kedekatannya dengan Sasuke yang dinilai tak wajar. Kalau pun ada, hanya Kiba yang melakukannya. Namun, sebagai sesama murid dengan kecerdasan di bawah rata-rata, Naruto tak menganggap serius ejekan Kiba. Jadi, sejauh ini tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

Namun, apa yang baik bagi Naruto, tak selamanya baik bagi Sasuke. Naruto juga menyadari hal tersebut. Sasuke kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Penyendiri yang menyedihkan. Penyendiri yang akan menimbulkan empati seorang Naruto….

Oleh sebab itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengabaikan rumor yang barangkali akan berhembus lagi. Naruto menguatkan hati dan memutuskan untuk mendekati Sasuke lagi.

Saat pulang sekolah, Naruto dengan hati-hati mendekati Sasuke. Tidak terlalu berhasil, sebab belum apa-apa, Naruto sudah menerima tatapan sinis seorang Uchiha yang memang sangat menyebalkan. Ia tidak jadi menawari Sasuke tumpangan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Namun, bukan berarti Naruto akan melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja.

Dari jarak aman, Naruto mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan gontai seperti anak hilang. Naruto tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Sasuke. Hari ini dia tampak lebih suram daripada hari-hari sebelumnya….

Sasuke yang tampaknya tak menyadari bahwa Naruto mengikutinya, menaiki tangga sekolah dengan tatapan kosong. Ia terus menapaki setiap anak tangga hingga Naruto mulai curiga, Sasuke pasti merencanakan—atau bahkan hendak melakukan—sesuatu….

Benar saja. Sasuke ternyata menuju atap gedung sekolah. Naruto mulai panik. Mau apa Sasuke di atas sana pada saat gedung sekolah sudah mulai kosong? Langkah-langkah Naruto yang pada awalnya begitu terjaga agar Sasuke tak menyadari kehadirannya, kini mulai menimbulkan kegaduhan karena Naruto menambah kecepatan kakinya dalam melangkah. Ia tak boleh kehilangan Sasuke dari jarak pandangnya!

Naruto setengah berlari menyusul Sasuke hingga akhirnya tiba di atap sekolah. Ia terpana melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sebenarnya sudah ia duga sebelumnya : Sasuke berdiri di tepi atap. Tampaknya, ia bersiap melompat ke bawah!

"SASUKE!"

Naruto berteriak keras sekali. Melengking hingga membuat Sasuke menoleh. Naruto hendak mendekati Sasuke, namun melihat wajah Sasuke membuatnya terpana untuk beberapa saat. Wajah itu… Naruto pernah memiliki wajah serupa bertahun-tahun yang lalu….

"Hanya ini caranya," kata Sasuke dengan tenang. Raut wajahnya tampak sangat dingin. Layaknya mayat hidup. Layaknya seseorang yang sudah kehilangan keinginan untuk hidup….

"SASUKE!"

Naruto berteriak dengan sangat keras, sekali lagi. Namun kali ini, ia benar-benar menerjang ke arah Sasuke.***

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Kishimoto Masashi

Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Kisame

* * *

><p>Perpustakaan penjara Konoha bukanlah tempat favorit bagi sebagian besar penghuninya. Hanya segelintir narapidana yang secara rutin memasuki perpustakaan tersebut, termasuk Itachi Uchiha. Pemuda itu—karena latar belakang pendidikannya yang tinggi—telah dipilih sebagai pustakawan oleh sipir penjara. Sebuah tugas yang tentu tidak berat bagi seorang Uchiha.<p>

Seperti biasa, menjelang perpustakaan ditutup, Itachi sibuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang tergeletak di meja baca ke tempatnya semula. Ia tampak sangat tekun mengerjakan tugasnya. Namun, bukan berarti ia tidak awas terhadap lingkungan di sekitarnya.

"Ada apa, Kisame?" tanya Itachi tanpa menghentikan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Sosok yang ditegur—sesama narapidana seperti Itachi—tampak tersentak. Perlahan ia keluar dari balik sebuah rak buku dan menghampiri Itachi. Mirip anak kecil yang takut-takut mendekati orang tuanya setelah melakukan kesalahan.

"Mau membantuku?" tanya Itachi sambil menyodorkan dua buah buku, "tolong letakkan di rak itu. Kau tahu persis di mana harus meletakkannya, 'kan?"

Kisame menuruti permintaan Itachi. Namun setelah itu, ia kembali seperti biasa. Memandang Itachi dengan penuh arti, menyimpan kata-kata yang ia siapkan di tenggorokannya.

"Kau sering seperti ini. Ada apa, sih? Jujur saja, aku bosan melihatmu seperti ini. Kalau ada yang mau kau katakan, tolong katakan saja," tanya Itachi lagi.

Kisame menggeleng sambil berkata, "tidak ada apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu."

Itachi hanya memandang kepergian Kisame dengan hati bertanya-tanya. Merasa aneh melihat tingkah teman satu selnya tersebut.***

* * *

><p>Naruto bersyukur dikaruniai kekuatan, kelincahan dan kecepatan yang dapat berguna pada saat-saat genting. Seperti pada saat ini, saat Sasuke memerlukan pertolongannya dari perbuatan konyol yang tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah yang disebut bunuh diri.<p>

Pada saat yang tepat, Naruto berhasil menangkap tangan Sasuke dan menahan tubuh remaja itu agar tidak jatuh. Dengan cepat, Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke hingga kedua remaja itu terhempas di atap sekolah. Usaha Sasuke mengakhiri hidupnya berhasil digagalkan.

Naruto mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah akibat ketegangan dan kelelahan yang ia rasakan setelah menolong Sasuke. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

"Sasuke…."

Dengan hati-hati, Naruto menyentuh kepala Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh. Ia tampak shock dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Jangan… ceritakan ini pada siapapun," pinta Sasuke setelah mampu mengendalikan dirinya lagi, "tolong jangan ceritakan…."

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia tahu, ia tak dapat menjanjikan hal itu pada Sasuke.***

* * *

><p>"Aneh," komentar Kakashi setelah mendengar penjelasan Iruka.<p>

"Ya, memang aneh. Dua hari yang lalu kita berbicara dengan Kabuto dan esoknya, Sasuke mencoba bunuh diri lagi. Walaupun sulit membuktikan bahwa dua peristiwa ini saling berkaitan, aku semakin yakin bahwa anak itu memang tertekan oleh keluarganya," balas Iruka.

Pembicaraan tersebut terjadi di ruang guru SMA Konoha, satu jam setelah Naruto berhasil menggagalkan usaha bunuh diri Sasuke. Hari sudah sore, kebanyakan guru dan seluruh murid telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kecuali Kakashi dan Iruka.

"Kita tidak bisa lagi menangani masalah ini sendirian. Pihak sekolah harus dilibatkan. Kupikir, kita harus memberitahukan apa yang terjadi pada Kepala Sekolah Sarutobi," kata Iruka.

"Kurasa kau benar. Selain itu, kita harus mengawasi Sasuke juga. Selama Sasuke berada di sekolah, hal itu bukan perkara sulit. Masalahnya, bagaimana memastikan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja di rumahnya?"

"Malam ini Naruto mengajak Sasuke menginap di rumahnya. Tapi, aku meragukan bahwa niat baik Naruto akan diterima dengan baik."

"Oleh Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

"Bukan. Oleh ayah angkatnya."

Kakashi tak bersuara lagi. Ia mengerti keraguan dan kekhawatiran Iruka. Sangat mengerti.***

* * *

><p>Sepanjang hidupnya, Sasuke terbiasa menikmati segala yang terbaik. Termasuk makanan, ia hanya memakan hidangan paling lezat dan paling bergizi.<p>

Namun, dalam pengalaman menginap di rumah orang lain untuk pertama kali baginya, Sasuke baru kali ini merasakan sup yang rasanya mirip jamu, ayam panggang yang hangus di bagian luar namun juga masih mentah di bagian dalam, serta jus jeruk yang terlalu asam sehingga lambungnya terasa agak perih. Sebuah pengalaman berharga yang ia peroleh pada saat bertandang ke rumah Naruto.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dan Jiraiya yang makan dengan tenang. Diam-diam ia merasa kagum pada ayah dan anak itu, yang tidak berkomentar apa-apa mengenai masakan Tsunade. Ya, menghadapi ibu segalak Tsunade, Naruto ternyata bisa bersabar juga.

"Tambah jus-nya, Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade.

"Terima kasih, Tante. Ini sudah cukup," jawab Sasuke santun.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sambil menahan senyum. Siapapun mengetahui alasan Sasuke menolak tawaran Tsunade.

"Sasuke, kau sudah minta izin pada ayahmu sebelum menginap di sini, 'kan?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Eh, iya, Om," jawab Sasuke setengah berbohong. Ia teringat pada penolakan Orochimaru pada saat ia menelepon untuk meminta izin.

"Ah, baguslah. Kalau tidak, ayahmu bisa cemas."

Cemas? Barangkali memang iya. Namun, bukan karena mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke. Melainkan cemas karena hal lainnya….

"Orang tuamu baik, ya," kata Sasuke usai makan malam.

"Tentu saja. Makanya, sejak diadopsi tiga tahun lalu, badanku semakin gemuk saja. Nih, lihat," balas Naruto lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Ia jadi tampak lebih lucu daripada biasanya.

Dengan kualitas makanan seperti itu saja kau bisa menjadi gemuk, Dobe. Bagaimana jika kau mendapatkan asupan makanan yang lebih baik, pikir Sasuke geli.

Di kamar Naruto, Sasuke mengganti pakaian seragamnya dengan pakaian yang dipinjamkan oleh Naruto. Sekarang belum jam tidur, jadi Naruto dan Sasuke mengisi waktu dengan menonton TV sambil berbincang.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa sih, kamu bisa senekad itu? Tadi aku benar-benar takut," tanya Naruto saat merasa bahwa suasana hati Sasuke sudah lebih baik sehingga dapat diajak bicara.

"Hn. Aku hanya… sedang galau," jawab Sasuke enggan.

"Galau karena…?" tanya Naruto, hati-hati namun mendesak.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku sedang tak ingin membicarakannya. Oke?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Kumohon, ceritakan saja padaku."

"Dobe, aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya. Harus aku ulangi berapa kali, sih?"

Naruto mengangkat tangan. Mengalah. Suasana hati Sasuke ternyata tidak sebaik perkiraannya. Mengorek informasi dari Sasuke sama saja dengan mengasah sebatang besi menjadi sebilah jarum. Membutuhkan waktu yang sangat, sangat lama dan—tentu saja—segunung kesabaran.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto dari luar. Dari nada ketukannya, tampaknya si pengetuk sedang terburu-buru.

Ternyata Tsunade. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan serius dan agak cemas.

"Ayahmu datang untuk menjemputmu."

Naruto memandang Sasuke, minta penjelasan. Yang dipandang tampak tegang, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.***

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, Penjara Konoha tampak lengang dan hanya diterangi cahaya seperlunya. Para penghuninya sudah memasuki sel masing-masing, tak terkecuali Itachi dan Kisame. Dua narapidana yang baru enam bulan ini ditempatkan dalam satu sel tersebut kini sedang berbaring di ranjang susun mereka. Itachi berbaring di ranjang atas, mencoba tidur.<p>

"Itachi, kau sudah tidur?"

Itachi membuka matanya. Ia memang tidak bisa tidur secepat orang lain sekalipun sudah rebah sejak sejam yang lalu. Apalagi, suasana di Penjara Konoha memang tidak mendukung agar seseorang dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Ada apa, Kisame?"

"Ada yang hendak aku katakan padamu. Sesuatu yang… penting."

Nada bicara Kisame yang terdengar serius membuat Itachi melongok pada Kisame.

"Aku sudah lama sekali ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu. Sejak kita untuk pertama kali ditempatkan di dalam sel yang sama," cetus Kisame. Ia bangun dan duduk bersandar pada dinding sel yang dingin.

"Ya….?" Itachi menunggu dengan sabar sekaligus penasaran.

"Ini mengenai…."

"Hoshigaki! Uchiha! Tidur!"

Perintah dari seorang penjaga membuat Kisame dan Itachi terpaksa memutuskan pembicaraan mereka. Namun, bukan berarti rasa penasaran Itachi ikut raib bersamaan dengan raibnya kelanjutan pembicaraan tersebut….***

Naruto sering melihat ibunya marah, tapi hampir tidak pernah melihat ayahnya murka. Barangkali bahkan tidak pernah, hingga malam ini….

Wajah Jiraiya masih agak merah meskipun kejadian yang membuatnya marah telah berlalu hampir sejam yang lalu. Napasnya sudah lebih teratur, namun Naruto masih khawatir jika ayahnya dapat saja membunuh orang dengan kemarahan yang mengerikan seperti itu. Naruto tak menyangka bahwa seseorang seperti Orochimaru—yang menurut Jiraiya sendiri adalah orang aneh tapi tidak jahat—dapat membuat Jiraiya bereaksi sekeras itu.

Di sebelah Jiraiya, Tsunade ikut duduk sambil mengusap-usap punggung suaminya. Ia melirik Naruto, lalu mengisyaratkan agar anak angkat mereka tersebut kembali ke kamarnya.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Naruto…." cetus Jiraiya.

Naruto berbalik. Menunggu.

"Sebenarnya Papa agak terkejut pada saat kau membawa Sasuke ke sini. Tapi tentu saja Papa dan Mama tidak dapat melarang dia menginap di sini. Dan sekarang… Papa kira, kau tidak perlu lagi mendekati Sasuke. Setelah apa yang Orochimaru telah ucapkan pada Papa dan Mama, kami pikir sudah seharusnya kau menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. _Benar-benar__menjaga__jarak._ Kau mengerti?"

Naruto tertegun. Setelah agak lama, akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan.

Orochimaru—seseorang yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu dengan Jiraiya dan Tsunade—barangkali memang sejenis manusia yang suka merusak ketenangan orang lain. Ia mengunjungi rumah Jiraiya dan Tsunade dengan alasan hendak menjemput Sasuke. Namun, bukan hanya itu yang ia lakukan. Orochimaru mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Jiraiya tersinggung dan murka. Sesuatu yang buruk mengenai keluarganya.

"_Kau selalu salah memilih, Jiraiya. Dulu kau lebih memilih cintamu pada Tsunade daripada meraih apa yang menjadi impian kebanyakan pria : kejayaan dan kemasyhuran. Kini, setelah bertahun-tahun, kau masih juga melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Mengadopsi anak yang salah. Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu sehingga kau memungut Naruto? Kau punya potensi yang sangat besar, namun kau sia-siakan demi sampah yang kau sebut sebagai cinta!"_

Jika tidak dicegah oleh Tsunade, Jiraiya pasti sudah menghajar Orochimaru hingga tak dapat berjalan lagi. Atau barangkali, melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi. Entahlah. Namun Jiraiya sudah berada di ambang kesabarannya untuk membiarkan Orochimaru berbicara seenaknya.

Naruto menghela napas berat. Lalu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tahu, ia sudah tak dapat menangani masalah ini seorang diri lagi. Bahkan kedua gurunya di sekolah pun tentunya tidak dapat berbuat banyak jika masalah Sasuke sudah ikut mengganggu ketenangan keluarga baru Naruto.

Naruto merasa berada di jalan buntu. Padahal, ia baru saja setengah jalan.***

* * *

><p>Kakashi bergidik. Sedikit ngeri melihat tingkah Iruka yang meninju pintu ruang guru dengan keras. Melampiaskan kekesalannya usai pertemuan dengan Kepala Sekolah yang berjalan tidak sesuai harapan.<p>

"Hei, tenanglah…." Kakashi mencoba membujuk, meskipun bujukan itu dihiasi keraguan.

"Kita sudah salah langkah. Orochimaru berada satu langkah di depan kita. Sekarang, kitalah yang mendapatkan peringatan dari Kepala Sekolah. Kitalah yang menjadi tertuduh!" sergah Iruka, masih dengan kekesalan yang juga dibumbui dengan kepanikan.

"Ya, aku tahu itu…. Oleh sebab itu, kita harus tetap tenang. Jangan sampai persoalan ini menjadi semakin runyam hanya karena kita tak mampu berpikir jernih dan bertindak gegabah seperti apa yang sudah aku lakukan di rumah Orochimaru. Oke?" balas Kakashi, berusaha agar tetap terdengar tenang.

Iruka mendengus, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi di balik meja kerjanya. Kakashi menawarinya minum, tapi Iruka menolak dengan isyarat tangannya. Kakashi akhirnya hanya meletakkan gelas berisi air tersebut di meja Iruka.

Situasinya memang semakin runyam. Orochimaru ternyata telah menemui Kepala Sekolah Sarutobi dan menuduh Kakashi dan Iruka telah menekan Kabuto di rumahnya sendiri. Orochimaru keberatan dengan ulah Kakashi dan Iruka yang dianggapnya terlalu ikut campur urusan keluarganya. Lagipula, menurut Orochimaru, Sasuke saat ini sedang ditangani oleh psikiater yang profesional. Sehingga, penanganan masalah yang dihadapi oleh Sasuke sudah berada di tangan yang tepat tanpa perlu dibantu oleh dua orang guru yang sok tahu.

"_Tapi kemarin terjadi insiden di sekolah ini. Sasuke nyaris melompat dari atap gedung," sergah Kakashi pada Kepala Sekolah._

"_Selain Sasuke, saksi yang melihatnya hanyalah Naruto. Sasuke sendiri sudah menyangkal usaha bunuh dirinya. Sementara Naruto… kita semua tahu bahwa dia adalah pembuat onar. Apakah kesaksiannya bisa dipercaya?"_

_Kedua alis Iruka terangkat. Ia tidak terima jika murid kesayangannya dianggap pembohong. Sebelum ia sempat bersuara, Kakashi meliriknya dengan tajam. Memintanya agar diam demi mencegah perdebatan keras dengan Kepala Sekolah. Iruka mendengus, membiarkan Kakashi yang berbicara._

"_Begini, Pak…."_

_Kepala Sekolah mengangkat tangan, tanda tak ingin mendengarkan lagi._

"_Aku tak menyukai adanya masalah baru di sekolah ini. Disorot karena memiliki murid yang pernah mencoba bunuh diri saja sudah sangat berat bagi sekolah ini. Jadi, tolong jangan ditambahi lagi. Mengerti?"_

Tapi Iruka—juga Kakashi—tentu saja tidak akan mau mengerti. Sebab, mereka yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih besar daripada 'sekadar' insiden bunuh diri Sasuke Uchiha.***

* * *

><p>Kehidupan di sekolah berjalan normal dan lancar. Naruto kembali menjadi anak yang jahil dan menjadi 'bintang' di kelasnya. Sementara Kakashi dan Iruka menjadi dua guru populer yang kembali melaksanakan tugas layaknya kebanyakan guru : hanya menjadi pendidik di sekolah tanpa perlu mengetahui bagaimana keadaan murid-murid mereka di luar sekolah.<p>

Lalu… bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Orochimaru ternyata menepati semua kata-katanya yang berkenaan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke sudah ditangani oleh seorang psikiater yang diharapkan dapat membantunya mengatasi kecenderungan bunuh diri yang diidap oleh Sasuke. Juga, seolah menampik 'tudingan' Kakashi di depan Kabuto, Orochimaru membiarkan Sasuke terlibat dalam penanganan perusahaan keluarga yang diwarisinya.

Sibuk dan sibuk.

Itulah diri Sasuke saat ini. Ia kini menjadi lebih sering membolos. Naruto sebenarnya agak kecewa karena kini jarang melihatnya. Namun, di sisi lain ia juga berharap bahwa kesibukan Sasuke saat ini akan mengalihkan pikirannya dari tindakan bunuh diri. Dan, tampaknya memang seperti itulah yang terjadi.

Untuk sementara, insiden di atap sekolah menjadi terlupakan. Atau, sebagian orang hanya _berpura-pura_ melupakannya.***

* * *

><p>Penjara Konoha. Siang hari yang terik. Namun, hati Itachi terasa sangat sejuk. Harapan mulai tumbuh dalam dirinya setelah sekian lama terkubur.<p>

Ia baru saja menerima pemberitahuan bahwa permohonannya untuk menjalani sidang pembebasan bersyarat, telah dikabulkan. Jika semuanya lancar, tak lama lagi ia akan mengikuti sidang tersebut dan berharap semoga keberuntungan berpihak padanya.

_Jika permohonan pembebasan bersyaratnya dikabulkan, ia akan segera bebas dari penjara ini._

Itachi sungguh berharap bahwa hal itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Oleh sebab itu, saat Naruto datang membesuknya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. Senyuman yang segera memudar saat Naruto menceritakan insiden di atap gedung sekolah dan di rumah Naruto.

"Maaf, Kak itachi. Tapi, sepertinya saya tidak bisa lagi menjaga Sasuke seperti permintaan Kak Itachi tempo hari. Saya tidak sanggup menghadapi ayah angkatnya."

Itachi menghembuskan napas berat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku berterima kasih atas usahamu. Kau memang teman yang dapat diandalkan. Seharusnya Sasuke lebih sering bergaul denganmu daripada dengan keluarga barunya."

"Sasuke akan baik-baik saja dengan kesibukan barunya. Aku yakin," hibur Naruto.

"Ya, semoga seperti itulah adanya…."

Ucapan Itachi terpotong oleh suara bentakan dari bilik yang tak jauh dari tempatnya menerima Naruto. Lalu terdengar bentakan lain dari seorang penjaga, menegur narapidana yang membuat keributan tersebut.

"Hoshigaki!"

Itachi tersentak. Kisame ternyata mempunyai orang yang mau menjenguknya. Padahal selama ini ia selalu mengaku sendirian….

Suasana kembali tenang. Suara Kisame yang sebelumnya terdengar marah, kini tak terdengar lagi. Tentunya ia sudah merendahkan suaranya agar tak diperintahkan segera meninggalkan ruang besuk.

Itachi dan Naruto masih membicarakan Sasuke hingga waktu mereka habis. Naruto akhirnya meninggalkan ruang besuk, sementara Itachi bersiap kembali ke dalam selnya. Tak berapa lama, Kisame juga tampak berdiri dari duduknya. Pada saat itulah Itachi sempat melihat sosok yang membesuk Kisame. Sosok yang membuat Itachi berpikir.

_Rasanya aku pernah melihat orang ini. Tapi kapan dan di mana?_

"Itachi," tegur Kisame, membuyarkan pikiran Itachi mengenai orang yang membesuk Kisame. Namun, Itachi dengan segera dapat memahami pula bahwa saat ini Kisame pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Raut wajahnya yang keras dan menyeramkan tak dapat menyembunyikan emosi Kisame yang senantiasa siap meledak.

Mereka melewati beberapa pintu berjeruji dan berjalan cukup jauh sebelum sampai di blok sel mereka. Berjalan dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Setelah memasuki sel mereka, Kisame secara tiba-tiba memojokkkan Itachi ke salah satu sudut. Itachi yang terkejut, tak sempat mengelak atau melawan. Kisame menekan lalu leher Itachi dengan lengannya sehingga Itachi tercekik. Posisi Itachi semakin tidak menguntungkan karena lengan Kisame yang satunya lagi menahan kedua tangan Itachi dengan kuat, sementara satu kakinya mengunci kaki Itachi. Itachi kini tak dapat melepaskan diri.

"Itachi, maafkan aku. _Seharusnya__aku__sudah__membunuhmu__sejak__enam__bulan__yang__lalu_," bisik Kisame. Lirih namun tetap menusuk.

Itachi tak dapat membalas kata-kata Kisame. Bukan hanya karena lehernya tercekik, melainkan juga karena ia terlalu terkejut. Sangat terkejut.

_Jadi, inikah yang hendak kau katakan selama ini, Kisame?***_

* * *

><p>TBC-uhuk-<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

><p>Halaman SMA Konoha, pagi.<p>

Sungguh, bagi Naruto, ini seperti di mimpi di siang bolong. Atau, seperti melihat Pak Iruka dengan kejam menyepak anjing jalanan. Atau, seperti melihat Pak Kakashi tiba-tiba bosan membaca _Icha__Icha__Paradise._ Atau, melihat Choji yang tiba-tiba menolak makan dengan alasan diet. Atau… yah, hal yang seperti itulah. Intinya, Naruto melihat sesuatu yang tak biasa, bahkan mustahil terjadi, namun ternyata bisa terjadi juga.

Sasuke menyapa Naruto dengan wajah ceria!

"Hai! Selamat pagi, Dobe."

"Eh, selamat pagi…." Naruto membalas dengan canggung. Jika tidak khawatir akan menyinggung Sasuke, Naruto pasti sudah meraba kening Sasuke untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

"Beberapa hari ini kita tidak bertemu, ya? Habis, aku sibuk sekali. Tapi karena sebentar lagi ujian akhir, aku akan lebih rajin masuk sekolah," celoteh Sasuke sambil merangkul bahu Naruto, mengajaknya masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Naruto bisa melihat bahwa tatapan semua orang kini mengarah pada mereka berdua. Tatapan mereka tampak lebih 'kejam' daripada tatapan mereka saat melihat Naruto mengakrabkan diri dengan Sasuke. Siapa pun yang mengenal Sasuke pasti akan terkejut melihat keramahan sikap Sasuke.

"Kau ceria sekali hari ini, Teme," kata Naruto hati-hati.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sekarang, bagiku semuanya sudah lebih hidup. Hubunganku dengan ayah dan kakak angkatku sudah membaik dan…" Sasuke tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, "kudengar bahwa Kak Itachi akan dibebaskan dalam waktu dekat. Jadi, hal apa lagi yang bisa membuatku sedih?"

Naruto merasa takjub mendengar kabar terakhir yang disebutkan oleh Sasuke. Ia balas merangkul Sasuke tanda ikut bersuka cita.

"Wah, bagus dong! Kau bisa berkumpul dengan kakakmu lagi!"

"Ya. Aku mendapat kabar bahwa Kak Itachi akan mendapatkan pembebasan bersyarat karena sudah menjalani lebih dari setengah masa hukumannya. Mudah-mudahan dalam waktu dekat ini, dia sudah dibebaskan."

Sasuke tampak sangat gembira dan bahagia pagi itu. Sehingga, pada saat Naruto mengajaknya menginap di rumahnya untuk menemaninya selama Jiraiya dan Tsunade berada di Suna, Sasuke langsung menyanggupi.

"Memangnya, orang tuamu ada keperluan apa di Suna?"

"Kerja. Ayahku mendapatkan pekerjaan di sana. Ibuku hanya menemaninya, mengurus keperluannya lalu kembali ke sini lagi."

"Bukankah ayahmu menulis novel mesum eh, laris dan kalian memiliki usaha penginapan?"

"Ayah tidak akan menulis novel itu lagi dan penginapan keluarga kami barangkali akan ditutup," jawab Naruto tenang.

Sasuke tertegun. Tampak menyesal sudah menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto.***

* * *

><p>Itachi meraba lehernya yang semalam sempat tercekik, kemudian melirik Kisame yang berada tak jauh darinya. Teman satu selnya tersebut sedang memilih buku di salah satu rak. Dari raut wajahnya, Kisame tampak tenang. Seolah semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa antara dirinya dengan Itachi.<p>

Padahal, semalam, Kisame baru saja menyakiti tubuh Itachi dan mengejutkan pemuda itu.

"_A-a-apa?" tanya Itachi, kesulitan berbicara karena lehernya tercekik._

"_Aku hanya bisa mengatakan hal ini, karena hanya itu yang aku ketahui."_

"_J-jadi kau akan membunuhku?"_

_Kisame tiba-tiba melepaskan Itachi. Itachi langsung jatuh terduduk sambil terbatuk dan memegang lehernya._

"_Kalau aku memang mau melakukannya, aku sudah melakukannya sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Tapi, sampai sekarang kau masih hidup, bukan?"tutur Kisame, lalu merebahkan diri di ranjang._

_Itachi berdiri sambil menatap rekan satu selnya yang berwajah buruk tersebut dengan rasa was-was, agak takut, heran dan curiga. Ia mengambil jarak lebih jauh lagi meskipun tak sampai ke luar sel. Ia tahu, Kisame belum selesai bicara._

"_Sebut saja, ada seseorang yang membayarku untuk membunuhmu. Kupikir dia juga yang mengatur agar kita ditempatkan di dalam sel yang sama. Tapi… sudah enam bulan ini aku selalu menundanya," lanjut Kisame._

"_Mengapa? Mengapa kau tidak juga membunuhku?"_

"_Aku punya alasan sendiri yang tidak perlu kau ketahui."_

Jika Itachi hingga kini masih ragu—jika tidak bisa disebut agak takut—mendekati Kisame, ia yakin bahwa perasaan itu adalah hal yang wajar. Itachi juga tidak melaporkan insiden di dalam sel mereka semalam, karena ia juga memiliki satu alasan. Ia menginginkan sebuah 'pertukaran'.

Maka, dengan hati-hati, Itachi mendekati Kisame. Kisame langsung paham bahwa Itachi menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

"Jangan mengharapkan informasi lebih dariku. Aku sudah mempertaruhkan leherku sendiri dengan menolak membunuhmu," kata Kisame sebelum Itachi sempat bertanya.

"Jika kau tidak mau aku melaporkan insiden semalam, berilah satu informasi lagi. Aku janji, apapun yang aku dengar darimu, tidak akan membuatmu terlibat dalam kesulitan," balas Itachi dengan nada mengancam.

Kisame bersikap menunggu pertanyaan Itachi.

"Siapa orang yang menyuruhmu untuk membunuhku?' tanya Itachi dengan nada suara sangat rendah namun cukup jelas.

"Danzou. Kurasa nama itu tidak asing bagimu," jawab Kisame sambil tersenyum licik.

Itachi terperangah. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka.***

* * *

><p>Di ruang guru SMA Konoha, saat pulang sekolah.<p>

Iruka menutup telepon, lalu bergegas membereskan mejanya. Ia demikian terburu-buru hingga Kakashi terheran-heran.

"Ada apa, Iruka? Kau ada janji mendadak?"

"Yah, sepertinya begitu. Saya permisi dulu," balas Iruka, agak gelisah. Kemudian, pemilik wajah ramah tersebut bergegas menuju ke pintu.

Kakashi hendak bertanya lagi, namun urung. Ia hanya memandang kepergian Iruka, mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali menekuni berkas-berkas di mejanya. Kakashi tak menyadari bahwa itulah saat terakhir ia melihat Iruka dalam keadaan sehat tak kurang apapun.***

* * *

><p>Naruto berdecak kesal. SMS yang ia kirimkan ke HP Sasuke hingga kini belum dibalas oleh yang bersangkutan. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa Sasuke menolak kedatangannya ke rumah Orochimaru yang megah itu? Juga, menolak untuk ia jemput sore itu?<p>

Naruto sebenarnya tak yakin bahwa kedatangannya ke rumah Orochimaru kali ini akan mendapatkan sambutan yang berbeda dibandingkan dengan sambutan sebelumnya. Namun berbekal pernyataan kesanggupan dari Sasuke, ia merasa lebih percaya diri.

Maka, setelah menarik napas dalam, Naruto menekan bel di pintu masuk. Berharap bahwa Sasuke-lah yang akan membukakan pintu. Bukan Kabuto, apalagi Orochimaru….

Tapi, setelah menunggu sekian lama, tetap saja tidak ada tanggapan. Dengan sabar, Naruto menekan bel sekali lagi.

Pintu akhirnya dibuka dari dalam. Namun, bukan Sasuke yang membukanya, melainkan seorang pria yang sama sekali asing bagi Naruto. Pria berambut abu-abu itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menganggap remeh. Seulas senyuman aneh tersungging di bibirnya. Pongah.

"Saya Naruto, teman sekolah Te… eh, Sasuke. Sudah ada janji mau menjemput Sasuke untuk menginap di rumah saya," cetus Naruto memberanikan diri.

Pria berambut abu-abu itu tidak sempat menanggapi pernyataan Naruto. Sebab, dari dalam terdengar seseorang bertanya, "siapa, Hidan?"

"Teman sekolah Sasuke," jawab pria yang ternyata bernama Hidan tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok Kabuto muncul dengan hanya mengenakan jubah mandi. Rambutnya basah karena baru saja mandi. Rupanya, dialah yang bertanya sebelumnya.

"Oh, kau, Naruto? Sayang sekali, Sasuke tidak bisa pergi bersamamu. Baru saja orang-orang dari perusahaan keluarganya menjemputnya. Katanya, ada pertemuan mendadak," jelas Kabuto diikuti senyumannya yang ramah.

Naruto tercengang. Ia yakin, Sasuke tak mungkin secepat itu berubah pikiran dan mengubah keputusannya.

"Tapi…."

"Dobe…."

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dari dalam rumah. Suara itu cukup keras, namun parau dan terdengar lelah. Sangat lelah.

"Itu tadi… suara Sasuke, 'kan?" tanya Naruto. Meskipun ia tak yakin bahwa suara itu adalah suara Sasuke, namun di dunia ini, hanya Sasuke yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Dobe'.

Kabuto melirik Hidan. Kedua pria muda itu tampak sedikit panik.

"Kurasa, sudah waktunya kau pergi, Naruto. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu, tapi saat ini aku dan Hidan hendak ke luar rumah," kata Kabuto, menutupi kepanikannya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Uhm, baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," pamit Naruto, berusaha tampak biasa saja.

Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan kediaman Orochimaru. Kabuto dan Hidan mengawasinya pergi dengan mengayuh sepedanya.

Namun, Naruto ternyata tidak sebodoh perkiraan orang-orang yang mengenalnya….***

* * *

><p>Kakashi membereskan mejanya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Tampaknya, ia menjadi orang terakhir yang masih bertahan di sekolah. Para siswa dan para guru lainnya sudah meninggalkan sekolah sejak tadi.<p>

"Sayang sekali Iruka sudah pulang duluan. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya minum-minum dulu," gumamnya sambil berjalan menyusuri selasar sekolah.

Mengurusi Sasuke membuat kedua guru muda itu akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih dekat. Kakashi sebenarnya sedikit 'kecewa' pada saat keadaan Sasuke mulai membaik seperti saat ini. Sebab, ia jadi tak punya alasan untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan guru kesayangan seluruh siswa di SMA Konoha tersebut.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis saat mengingat betapa kesalnya Iruka saat Kepala Sekolah menolak mengusut upaya bunuh diri Sasuke dan menuduh Naruto berbohong mengenai upaya bunuh diri tersebut. Ia menyadari bahwa rasa sayang Iruka terhadap murid-muridnya barangkali adalah rasa sayang yang paling kuat yang dapat dimiliki oleh seorang guru di SMA Konoha.

Kakashi sudah berjalan sampai di ujung selasar saat HP-nya berbunyi. Ia mengerutkan kening saat melihat nomor asing yang tertera di layar HP.

"Saya Yamato, dari Kepolisian Kota Konoha. Apakah Anda adalah Hatake Kakashi?" tanya suara di seberang setelah Kakashi mengucapkan salam.

"Ya. Ada apa ya, Pak?"

"Apakah Anda mengenal Umino Iruka?"

"Ya. Dia adalah rekan kerja saya, sesama guru di SMA Konoha," jawab Kakashi was-was.

"Kami menghubungi Anda karena nomor HP Anda adalah nomor yang paling sering dihubungi menggunakan HP Pak Iruka. Jika Anda mengenal keluarga atau kerabatnya, apakah Anda bisa memberitahukan pada kami?"

"Iruka hidup sebatang kara sejak kecil. Maaf, Pak Yamato. Kalau boleh tahu, ada apa dengan teman saya? Apakah dia berada dalam kesulitan?"

"Maaf, saya tidak mengatakan sebelumnya. Saat ini Pak Umino sedang dirawat di UGD Rumah Sakit Konoha. Luka-lukanya sangat parah. Jika Anda bisa…."

Kakashi tak menyimak lagi kata-kata polisi yang menelepon tersebut. Dengan cemas sekaligus panik, ia berlari menuju ke tempat parkir mobil. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu.***

* * *

><p>HP Sasuke berdering cukup nyaring. Dengan tertatih-tatih, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri meja belajar dan memungut HP tersebut. Ia meringis menahan sakit sebelum menjawab panggilan.<p>

"Sasuke! Kau ada di rumahmu, 'kan?" sergah Naruto setelah Sasuke mengucapkan salam, "kau baik-baik saja? Tadi kudengar suaramu begitu… aneh."

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu, Dobe. Aku…."

"Omong kosong! Katakan, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Dobe, aku…."

"Cukup! Apa saat ini kau sendirian di rumah? Kudengar kakakmu dan orang yang satunya lagi mau ke luar rumah."

"Ya, aku sendirian…."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku ke rumahmu sekarang. Malam ini banyak yang harus kita bicarakan. Jika kau menolak bicara, aku akan memaksamu!"

Telepon ditutup dari seberang. Sasuke menghembuskan napas berat dan tertunduk.

"Naruto… mengapa kau sangat peduli padaku?" bisiknya lirih.***

* * *

><p>Perpustakaan penjara—seperti biasa—tampak lengang. Hanya ada seorang narapidana dan dua orang penjaga yang tampak sedang membaca buku. Sementara Itachi hanya duduk di balik mejanya. Merenung.<p>

Ia tidak tahu banyak mengenai Danzou kecuali fakta bahwa Danzou dahulu adalah anak buah kakek Itachi, Madara, pada saat Uchiha Enterprise didirikan. Kemudian, Danzou keluar dari perusahaan keluarga Uchiha tersebut dan jejaknya seolah hilang begitu saja. Itachi tak tahu apa-apa lagi mengenai Danzou.

Dan kini ia berniat membunuhku dengan menggunakan tangan Kisame, pikir Itachi geram.

Jangan-jangan, dia juga bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluargaku, pikir Itachi lagi. Aku dihukum karena dianggap lalai saat mengemudi dan tidak memeriksa kondisi kendaraan sebelum berangkat sehingga menyebabkan banyak nyawa melayang. Tapi kata orang bernama Kakuzu itu….

Itachi tersentak. Saat memikirkan nama Kakuzu, Itachi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

Kakuzu adalah orang yang mengantarkan bis yang disewa oleh keluarga Uchiha pada Itachi. Saat itu, pria yang baru pertama kali dilihat oleh Itachi tersebut mengatakan bahwa kondisi bis dalam keadaan baik sehingga Itachi tak memeriksa lagi.

Nyatanya, saat terjadi kecelakaan, bis ternyata tidak berada dalam kondisi baik. Penyelidikan menunjukkan bahwa rem bis blong karena terlalu panas akibat terlalu sering digunakan saat melalui jalanan yang memiliki banyak tanjakan dan turunan seperti jalanan menuju Suna. Masalahnya, Kakuzu mengklaim bahwa bis dan seluruh komponennya masih baru sehingga dapat meminimalisir kemungkinan rusaknya rem. Nyatanya, kecelakaan tetap saja terjadi.

Yang lebih memojokkan Itachi, Kakuzu menghilang setelah kecelakaan terjadi sehingga tak ada saksi yang dapat meringankan Itachi. Pihak perusahaan pemilik bis juga dinyatakan lalai, tapi hanya dihukum membayar ganti rugi pada korban selamat dan keluarga korban tewas. Sedangkan Itachi terpaksa menanggung sendirian hukuman dari kelalaian dirinya dan Kakuzu. Jika benar hal tersebut adalah kelalaian….

Namun, bukan hanya kesadaran Itachi atas tanggung jawab Kakuzu atas kecelakaan tersebut yang membuat Itachi tersentak. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa orang yang kemarin membesuk Kisame adalah… Kakuzu!

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan. Tiga orang yang berada di perpustakaan hanya memandang kepergiannya dengan heran.

Aku harus bertanya lebih banyak pada Kisame, pikir Itachi. Jika memang Kakuzu berhubungan dengan kecelakaan tersebut sekaligus berhubungan dengan rencana Danzou membunuhku, maka itu berarti… Sasuke juga berada dalam bahaya!

Rahang Itachi mengeras saat mengingat adiknya. Ia harus bertindak secepatnya!***

* * *

><p>Kakashi memandang ke balik kaca jendela ruang UGD dengan perasaan campur aduk. Di sana, Iruka terbaring dalam keadaan mengenaskan dan tak sadarkan diri. Kata dokter, ia mengalami patah tulang di enam bagian tubuhnya dan gegar otak serius akibat benturan keras. Beruntung ia cepat ditolong sehingga tak sampai kehilangan banyak darah yang dapat menambah parah kondisinya.<p>

"Menurut saksi mata, dia ditabrak oleh sebuah sedan berkecepatan tinggi saat terburu-buru hendak memasuki mobilnya di Jalan Senju. Sedan itu langsung melarikan diri, tapi kami menduga bahwa insiden ini bukanlah kasus tabrak lari biasa," cetus seorang pria yang berdiri di sebelah Kakashi.

Kakashi menoleh pada pria tersebut. Menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Sebelum ditabrak, Pak Umino terlihat menemui seorang pria tidak dikenal dan terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius di depan sebuah toko peralatan memancing. Pada saat hendak kembali ke dalam mobilnya itulah Pak Umino ditabrak oleh sedan itu. Beberapa saksi mata menyebutkan bahwa sedan itu sempat parkir tak jauh dari mobil Pak Umino dan pengendaranya tak sekalipun ke luar dari dalam mobilnya. Ada kemungkinan bahwa Pak Umino memang sudah diincar sejak awal," lanjut pria tersebut.

Di dalam ruang UGD, seorang perawat menarik tirai, menutup kesempatan Kakashi untuk melihat keadaan Iruka lebih lama lagi. Yamato mengajak Kakashi menyusuri selasar rumah sakit sambil bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Jadi… jika ada sesuatu hal—apa saja—yang dapat membantu penyelidikan kami, dapatkah Anda mengatakan pada kami, Pak Hatake?"

"Tentu saja, Pak Yamato. Saya siap membantu agar orang yang bertanggung jawab atas insiden ini dapat ditemukan."

"Ah ya, apakah Anda mengenal seseorang bernama Mizuki?"

"Mizuki? Maaf, saya tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Jika boleh tahu, apa hubungan orang ini dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa rekan kerja saya?""

"Orang bernama Mizuki ini, berdasarkan daftar riwayat panggilan di HP Pak Umino, empat kali menghubungi Pak Umino hanya dalam waktu satu jam. Pembicaraan terakhir dilakukan dua jam sebelum insiden terjadi. Kami tidak punya bukti yang bisa mengaitkan dia dengan insiden ini. Tapi jika ada yang Anda ingat mengenai kondisi Pak Umino saat terakhir kali melihatnya, Anda bisa mengatakannya pada kami."

"Ya…. Memang ada yang tidak biasa. Iruka memang pergi terburu-buru setelah menerima telepon. Tapi hanya itu yang saya lihat."

Seorang polisi berseragam menghampiri Yamato. Yamato mengisyaratkan agar Kakashi menunggunya sementara ia berbicara dengan polisi tersebut. Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan menunggu dengan sabar hingga Yamato selesai berbicara dengan polisi tersebut.

"Pak Hatake, terima kasih atas bantuannya," kata Yamato sambil memberikan kartu namanya, "jika ada hal lain yang Anda ingat atau hal yang kira-kira dapat membantu pengungkapan kasus ini, jangan ragu menghubungi kami."

"Baik. Saya sangat berharap bahwa Anda melakukan yang terbaik untuk menolong teman saya."

Yamato berlalu bersama polisi berseragam tersebut. Kakashi membaca nama yang tertera di kartu tersebut, lalu bergumam, "Yamato Tenzou…. Nama yang tidak biasa."

HP Kakashi berbunyi, menghentakkan pria beruban itu. Ternyata dari Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto! Sejak tadi aku berusaha meneleponmu, tapi kau tidak menjawabnya."

"Maaf, Pak Kakashi, saat ini saya sedang bersama Sasuke di rumah saya. Saya tidak mendengar panggilan dari Pak Kakashi karena…."

"Naruto, kuharap kau ke rumah sakit saat ini juga," potong Kakashi cepat.***

* * *

><p>Kamar Naruto. Malam hari.<p>

Naruto memutuskan pembicaraan, lalu menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi. Wajah Naruto pucat karena panik.

"Gawat! Pak Iruka masuk rumah sakit karena ditabrak mobil. Kita harus segera ke sana untuk menjenguknya. Oh ya, aku harus menghubungi teman-teman kita juga dan…." celoteh Naruto cepat dengan tubuh agak gemetar.

Naruto menjadi sangat sibuk karena terlalu panik. Napasnya menjadi tidak beraturan. Ia menyambar jaketnya, namun tidak dikenakan. Malah, ia mencoba menelepon saat mencoba membuka pintu kamar. Kemudian saat menyadari bahwa ia tak memakai sepatu, ia menyambar sepatunya, namun tak ia kenakan. Sebaliknya, sepatu itu nyaris ia tempelkan di telinganya….

"Naruto… Naruto, tenanglah," kata Sasuke, bingung melihat kepanikan Naruto.

Tapi Naruto masih terus bergerak tanpa henti. Kebingungan menentukan apa yang harus ia kerjakan lebih dulu.

"Naruto!" sergah Sasuke setengah berteriak.

Berhasil. Naruto berhenti bergerak tak tentu dan memandang Sasuke masih dengan wajah kebingungan. Sasuke lalu memintanya duduk. Naruto menurut. Ia tertunduk di tepi ranjang, mengatur napas.

"Tenanglah…. Kita ke rumah sakit bersama-sama, tapi kuharap kau tenang dulu," kata Sasuke sambil mengusap punggung Naruto.

Naruto memandang Sasuke, lalu tersenyum getir.

"Kok jadi kamu yang menenangkan aku ya? Padahal aku membawamu ke sini untuk menenangkanmu," kata Naruto tertawa miris, "ternyata kita berdua sama saja ya? Emosi kita naik turun, mudah berubah dengan cepat."

"Menenangkan aku?"

"Jangan menutup-nutupinya, Teme! Katakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Selama ini aku, Pak Kakashi dan Pak Iruka sudah cukup bersabar padamu. Kami membiarkanmu diam hanya karena khawatir kamu akan mencelakai dirimu sendiri lagi. Tapi tidak kali ini. Kamu harus bicara, Teme!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Tangannya terkepal dan mulutnya terkunci rapat-rapat. Seperti menahan kata-kata yang telah siap ia keluarkan.

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku, Dobe? Apa untungnya bagimu mengurusi aku?" tanya Sasuke agak bergetar.

"Masih bertanya lagi? Aku ini temanmu, Teme!" bentak Naruto kesal.

Sasuke membuang muka. Bertahan.

Kemudian, dengan lirih, Naruto melanjutkan, "kau tahu mengapa aku peduli padamu? Penyebabnya adalah karena aku _iri_ padamu. Sangat iri."

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Naruto. Tercengang. Berharap bahwa ia telah salah dengar.***

* * *

><p>Kakashi duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit dengan gelisah. Mengapa Naruto belum datang juga? Kakashi sudah terlalu lama menunggu, namun ia juga tak tega meninggalkan Iruka sendirian. Jika Naruto telah tiba, tentunya ia bisa berunding dengan bocah itu mengenai langkah mereka selanjutnya setelah Iruka mengalami tabrak lari.<p>

HP Kakashi berdering lagi. Kali ini Kakashi mengerutkan kening. Sebab, bukan Naruto yang meneleponnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

Dari seberang sana, Sasuke balas bertanya, "Pak Kakashi, bisakah Bapak ke kantor polisi sekarang juga?"

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Apa lagi yang menimpamu?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Curiga.

"Bukan saya, Pak. Naruto… dia ditahan oleh polisi."

Kakashi terbelalak karena sangat terkejut. Ya Tuhan, mengapa hari ini dipenuhi dengan berbagai kemalangan yang menimpa orang-orang terdekatnya?***

* * *

><p><em>Sorry to say girls (and guys), but this chapter ends here ;)<em>

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

><p>Yamato menyeruput tehnya, lalu mendesah, menikmati sensasi cairan hangat yang mengaliri tenggorokan dan melegakan dadanya. Kepenatan yang ia rasakan sedikit berkurang dan ia siap untuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang diletakkan di meja kerjanya.<p>

Kebanyakan rekan kerja Yamato sudah meninggalkan kantor kepolisian Konoha, meskipun sebagian lagi masih bertahan karena harus menangani kasus. Malangnya, Yamato termasuk salah seorang di antara polisi yang harus lembur malam itu.

Detektif muda itu mengamati foto-foto seorang korban pembunuhan sambil berdecak kesal. Mengapa ia harus menangani kasus yang lebih besar lagi sebelum ia berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah kasus? Hanya dalam tiga jam, ia harus menghadapi dua kasus besar. Satu kasus percobaan pembunuhan dan yang satu lagi kasus pembunuhan. Bayangkan itu.

Foto-foto di tangan Yamato tersebut adalah foto-foto tempat kejadian perkara (TKP) pembunuhan terhadap Mizuki, saksi kunci terhadap kasus percobaan pembunuhan—tabrak lari—yang menimpa Umino Iruka, guru SMA Konoha. Mizuki ditemukan tewas dengan sembilan luka tusukan saat polisi sedang mencarinya untuk dimintai keterangan mengenai insiden yang menimpa Iruka.

Hal yang semakin membuatnya tampak berkaitan dengan insiden yang menimpa Iruka, pembunuhan sadis ini terjadi di rumah Mizuki. Sebelum Mizuki ditemukan tewas, sebuah mobil—mobil yang sama dengan mobil yang menabrak Iruka—tampak terparkir di seberang rumah Mizuki. Polisi—dalam hal ini adalah Yamato—menduga bahwa pembunuhan ini adalah upaya pihak lain untuk menutup mulut Mizuki agar tidak berbicara mengenai kasus tabrak lari yang menimpa Iruka.

Tapi mengapa? Apa yang pihak lain tersebut sembunyikan hingga harus mencabut nyawa seseorang?

Yamato berharap bahwa Iruka tidak akan diganggu lagi selama dirawat di rumah sakit karena kepolisian sudah menempatkan anggotanya di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Iruka. Mencegah kemungkinan Iruka mendapatkan serangan berikutnya yang barangkali kelak akan benar-benar mengakhiri hidupnya.

Dengan demikian, Yamato dapat memusatkan perhatiannya pada kasus yang menimpa Mizuki. Sebab, ia yakin bahwa dengan menemukan pembunuh Mizuki, maka kasus yang menimpa Iruka juga akan terpecahkan.

Yamato mengambil gelasnya, hendak menyeruput tehnya lagi. Ia berharap, sedikit kehangatan akan membuat konsentrasinya tidak terpecah. Apalagi, saat ini ia mendengar ribut-ribut dari ruang kerja atasannya.

Sang atasan, Namiashi Raidou, sedang menenangkan ayah angkat dari seorang remaja korban penculikan yang dilakukan oleh teman sebayanya. Yamato tidak mengenal korbannya, namun ia pernah melihat wajah ayah angkat korban penculikan tersebut di media massa. Kalau tak salah, ayah angkat remaja tersebut adalah seorang pengusaha yang namanya cukup terkenal. Namun karena juga dikenal tertutup dan juga eksentrik, maka tak banyak yang mengenali wajahnya.

Namun, bicara mengenai apakah kau mengenal seseorang atau tidak, maka malam itu juga, akhirnya Yamato bertemu dengan seseorang yang—baru saja—ia kenal. Ia melihat seorang pria jangkung yang sebelumnya ia temui di rumah sakit—Hatake Kakashi—menghampiri ruang kerja Raidou dan langsung terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan Raidou dan ayah korban penculikan. Sementara sang korban sendiri—seorang remaja tampan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi—tampak lesu di salah satu sudut ruang kerja Raidou. Seorang pemuda berkaca mata menemaninya sambil sesekali mengusap punggung remaja tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang remaja—dengan tangan diborgol ke belakang—tampak melintas di depan ruang kerja Raidou. Seorang polisi berseragam memeganginya.

Melihat remaja yang tengah ditahan tersebut, Kakashi dan korban penculikan segera menghampirinya. Wajah mereka tampak cemas. Prihatin, juga menyesal.

"Naruto…. A-a-aku…." ucap sang korban penculikan, tersendat.

Remaja tahanan yang ternyata bernama Naruto tersebut memandang remaja korban penculikan itu. Wajahnya yang kini sendu menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat sedih dengan keadaan ini.

"Kuharap kau akan baik-baik saja untuk seterusnya, Teme. Cobalah untuk lebih berani, jangan mau disetir lagi oleh mereka," kata Naruto dengan nada ditekan agar tidak meledak.

Kata-kata Naruto membuat semua yang dapat mendengarnya tersentak. Ayah sang korban penculikan tampak tak senang mendengarnya.

Kakashi menghembuskan napas perlahan, lalu menyentuh pundak Naruto. Naruto menoleh, menatap gurunya.

"Aku berusaha sekuatnya untuk mengeluarkanmu dari masalah ini. Tabahlah. Orang tuamu sedang menuju ke mari. Jadi, jangan khawatir," kata Kakashi menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia membiarkan dirinya dibawa pergi menuju sebuah pintu. Kakashi dan Sasuke hanya dapat menatap dengan nanar kepergian remaja berambut pirang itu.

"Dia akan dibawa ke mana?" tanya sang korban penculikan pada Raidou.

"Malam ini dia akan diinapkan di sini. Tapi besok pagi, dia akan dipindahkan ke tempat lain. Kurasa kalian semua sudah tahu apa yang aku maksud," jawab Raidou lugas.

Sang korban penculikan segera menoleh pada ayah angkatnya.

"Ayah, tolonglah Naruto! Dia tidak menculikku! Aku yang ikut dengannya secara sukarela!" sergahnya.

"Dia membawamu pergi dari rumah kita secara diam-diam. Sasuke, dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini, membawamu pergi sama saja dengan menculikmu," jawab ayah dari sang korban yang ternyata bernama Sasuke.

"Kondisiku yang seperti apa, Ayah? Aku ikut dengannya secara sukarela."

Ayah Sasuke menggeleng dan berkata, "kau masih mengikuti terapi. Kau ingat itu, bukan? Itu artinya, kau tidak mampu untuk memutuskan sendiri apa-apa yang terbaik bagimu. Kau mengikuti Naruto dalam keadaan seperti itu"

"…ya. Tapi Ayah juga harus ingat, aku juga ikut mengurus perusahaan keluargaku."

"Itu bagian dari terapimu. Kesibukan akan membuat perhatianmu teralih dari keinginanmu untuk bunuh diri."

Melihat perdebatan antara ayah dan anak itu meruncing, Raidou segera menengahi.

"Pak Orochimaru, Sasuke, saya harap kalian tenang. Kasus ini dapat ditangani dengan cepat atau sesuai prosedur. Itu bergantung pada keputusan Anda sebagai pihak yang menuntut Naruto, Pak Orochimaru. Jika melihat keadaan putra Anda yang labil, memang benar, dia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi Anda juga bisa mengambil keputusan berupa langkah mudah untuk mengakhiri kasus ini."

Semua pasang mata—termasuk Yamato yang menyimak dari mejanya—memandang Orochimaru, menunggu keputusannya. Namun hanya mata Sasuke dan Kakashi yang menatap tajam penuh harap akan mendengar keputusan yang menenangkan hati mereka. Sebab, kemerdekaan Naruto berada di tangan Orochimaru, ayah sang korban penculikan!

"Saya tidak bisa lagi membiarkan Naruto mengusik kehidupan anak saya, terlebih lagi seluruh keluarga saya," jawab Orochimaru datar.

Orochimaru memandang Kakashi, seolah memberi peringatan pada guru Naruto tersebut. Kakashi balas menatap tanpa menyembunyikan kegeramannya.

Sasuke menatap tak percaya. Hanya pemuda berkacamata—yang sebelumnya menemani Sasuke—yang tersenyum tipis. Dari meja kerjanya, Yamato ikut menyesal. Sebab, meskipun tak mengikuti dengan jelas duduk persoalannya, Yamato bisa melihat bahwa masalah ini sebenarnya bisa diselesaikan di luar ranah hukum.

"Nah, Sasuke, sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri? Jangan berpikir bahwa kau mengorbankan dirimu dengan menutup mata hati dan mulutmu. Tindakanmu yang senantiasa berdiam diri hanya akan membawa kesengsaraan bagi orang-orang yang mencoba menolongmu, termasuk Naruto," kata Kakashi menahan emosinya.

Sasuke terperangah. Untuk beberapa saat, ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Makin lama getarannya semakin kuat hingga pada satu titik, Sasuke berteriak sekuatnya. Menumpahkan—barangkali—sebagian ganjalan yang menghimpit dadanya.

Mereka yang tersisa di kantor polisi tentunya dapat mendengarkan teriakan pilu Sasuke, tak terkecuali Yamato. Namun tak ada yang menutup kuping karena teriakan itu bukanlah teriakan yang mengganggu indera pendengaran. Teriakan itu memang mengganggu, namun hanya menyerang mata hati manusia….

Orochimaru dan si pemuda berkaca mata bertindak dengan cara segera meninggalkan kantor polisi. Tentu saja dengan membawa Sasuke. Sasuke meronta, mencoba melawan. Namun sia-sia. Ia berhasil diseret menjauh dari hadapan Kakashi, Raidou dan tentu saja, Yamato yang masih bertahan di balik meja kerjanya.

Setelah ditinggalkan oleh Orochimaru sekeluarga, Kakashi terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan Raidou, membuat Yamato menunggu lebih lama. Padahal, ia ingin berbicara dengan Kakashi mengenai… kasus Iruka. Ya, kasus Iruka. Tentu saja begitu.

Rupanya penantian Yamato tak sia-sia. Segera setelah beranjak meninggalkan kantor Raidou, Kakashi menyadari keberadaan Yamato dan melambaikan tangan. Yamato tentu saja tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia segera menghampiri Kakashi.***

* * *

><p>Sasuke belum berani menampakkan dirinya di sekolah lagi. Bukan karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya atau karena ia memang belum cukup sehat karena berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri. Atau, karena Orochimaru melarangnya.<p>

Bukan.

Rasa bersalah. Itulah alasan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah menyebabkan Naruto dituduh menculiknya. Juga, merasa bersalah karena hingga saat ini, tak mampu membuka mulut dan bertindak berani seperti halnya Naruto.

Oleh sebab itu, daripada segera bersiap berangkat ke sekolah, Sasuke malah memilih untuk tetap berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak bisa seperti dirimu, Dobe…." bisik Sasuke.

Sasuke memeluk kedua kakinya lalu membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Ia melakukan hal itu bukan karena merasa kedinginan, melainkan karena saat ini, hatinya sedang diliputi oleh berbagai macam perasaan yang ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana cara menerangkannya.

Mengapa begini jadinya?

Naruto harus mendekam di penjara justru karena hendak menolongnya. Ini tak dapat diterima, namun nyatanya terjadi. Dan saat ketidakadilan ini terjadi, Sasuke—seperti biasa—tak dapat berbicara banyak. Membela dirinya sendiri saja ia kesulitan, bagaimana mau membela Naruto?

Naruto—dengan segala kekurangannya—telah berkorban sangat besar demi Sasuke. Perbuatan yang sangat mulia. Namun di sisi lain, tidak dapat dipahami oleh Sasuke.

"Mengapa harus iri padaku, Naruto? Sebenarnya, dengan keberanianmu itu, akulah yang merasa iri padamu," bisik Sasuke lagi, mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Naruto sesaat sebelum Naruto ditangkap oleh kepolisian Konoha.

"_Kamu punya segalanya, Teme. Sebelum kecelakaan itu, kamu punya keluarga yang hebat dan terpandang. Kamu juga dikenal pintar dan terkenal di sekolah. Semua orang menyukaimu. Berbeda denganku yang hidup sendirian, dikenal bodoh dan hamper tak punya teman. Dulu, jika aku melihatmu, rasanya aku ingin membenamkan diriku ke dalam tanah agar aku tidak perlu lagi melihatmu dan merasa iri lagi," tutur Naruto._

_Sasuke tercengang. Namun ia menunggu kalimat Naruto berikutnya._

"_Kuakui, dulu aku ingin sekali menggantikan tempatmu. Bahkan setelah kamu kehilangan hampir semua anggota keluargamu, aku tetap merasa iri. Kamu dengan cepat menemukan keluarga baru. Sementara aku, yah, aku masih menjadi seorang anak yang hidup sendirian. Semuanya terlalu sunyi hingga aku sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa bagi dunia, tidak ada bedanya jika aku masih berada di dunia ini atau tidak…."_

_Sasuke terhenyak dan dengan ragu-ragu bertanya, "jadi kau…."_

"_Ayah angkatku menemukan aku sedang termangu di tepi sebuah jembatan. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang sering kamu lakukan akhir-akhir ini…. Yah, waktu itu aku sudah sangat putus asa dan berniat mengakhiri perasaan itu."_

_Sasuke kini tertegun. Jadi Naruto juga pernah mencoba… bunuh diri?_

"_Tapi tenanglah. Itu cerita lama. Waktu itu hampir tidak ada yang ayahku lakukan untuk mencegahku bunuh diri. Mungkin, beliau sendiri tidak tahu niatku. Tapi dari perhatiannya padaku, aku jadi merasa bahwa dunia ternyata masih bias ramah padaku. Sebelum ayahku menghampiriku, tidak seorang pun peduli padaku. Bahkan, kupikir jika aku jadi melompat, barulah mereka akan menaruh perhatian padaku."_

"_Lalu…?"_

"_Beliau mengajakku pulang bersamanya. Seperti dalam cerita anak-anak, aku diterima dengan baik oleh ibu angkatku. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka mengadopsiku. Memasukkan aku ke sekolah yang sama denganmu dan membuatku memiliki kesempatan mengenal orang-orang baik seperti Pak Kakashi dan Pak Iruka."_

"_Aku juga mengenal Pak Kakashi dan Pak Iruka, tapi…."_

"_Itu karena kamu tidak membuka hatimu pada mereka! Pada kami!" sergah Naruto sambil mengguncang bahu Sasuke._

_Sasuke terperangah._

Dan kini, Sasuke tampaknya masih membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk berpikir….***

* * *

><p>Pagi itu para penghuni penjara Konoha dibuat tersentak dengan bunyi sirene yang sangat nyaring. Mereka yang sedang berkumpul di lapangan tengah usai apel pagi, segera mendekati pagar berkawat yang cukup tinggi. Menunggu sebuah peristiwa yang terbilang lazim namun selalu menarik perhatian mereka : kedatangan penghuni baru penjara tersebut.<p>

Dari sekian banyak narapidana dan tahanan yang menunggu di balik pagar, hanya segelintir yang memilih melihat dari kejauhan. Mereka enggan berdesak-desakan untuk menyaksikan kedatangan para penghuni baru tersebut. Dua orang di antaranya adalah Itachi dan Kisame.

"Bagaimana sidang pembebasan bersyarat-mu?" tanya Kisame tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari pemandangan di depan pagar.

"Kau juga tahu kapan sidang itu akan dilaksanakan. Padahal aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini agar bisa membantu adikku," jawab Itachi, juga tanpa memandang Kisame.

"Kurasa mereka akan berpegang teguh pada vonis pengadilan. Dengan jumlah orang yang terbunuh olehmu, memang sebaiknya kau tinggal di sini lebih lama sampai masa hukumanmu usai," balas Kisame dengan nada mengejek.

Itachi mendengus. Kesal, tapi tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku, Kisame," kata Itachi lagi.

"Aku berhak untuk diam, bukan?" balas Kisame, lagi-lagi dengan nada mengejek, "lagipula, kau punya bukti apa mengenai apa yang aku lakukan terhadapmu di dalam sel tempo hari?"

Itachi tak menjawab. Sambil memendam emosinya agar tak meledak, ia memandang ke luar pagar kawat.

Mobil tahanan merambat masuk ke lingkungan penjara setelah gerbang utama dibuka dan berhenti tak jauh dari pintu masuk ke bangunan utama penjara. Tak lama kemudian, satu per satu para penumpangnya turun. Tangan dan kaki mereka diborgol sehingga tidak berdaya.

Melihat para calon penghuni penjara tersebut, sebagian besar tahanan dan narapidana mulai berbuat iseng. Dari balik pagar kawat, mereka mengganggu para pendatang baru itu dengan ejekan dan godaan yang memuakkan. Kebanyakan berupa perkataan cabul dan tak senonoh, namun mengundang gelak tawa di antara mereka.

Itachi tak pernah menyukai humor ala penghuni penjara tersebut. Oleh sebab itu, ia bertahan di tempatnya, melihat keadaan dari kejauhan. Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama.

Saat penumpang terakhir mobil tahanan tersebut turun, Itachi terbelalak. Tak percaya pada penglihatannya sendiri. Oleh sebab itu, ia bergegas mendekati pagar kawat, menembus kerumunan tahanan dan narapidana yang sedang 'menyambut' para penghuni baru. Kisame hanya mengamati tingkah Itachi tanpa berusaha mencari tahu penyebab Itachi bertingkah demikian.

Itachi akhirnya mendapatkan tempat untuk melihat para pendatang baru tersebut dengan lebih baik. Kini, ia harus meyakini penglihatannya sendiri.

"Naruto…? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Itachi berdesis.

Namun, tentu saja Naruto tak dapat mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. Keriuhan suasana membuatnya tak dapat mendengar dan menyadari keberadaan Itachi di dekatnya. Remaja itu tampak cemas dan tak percaya diri. Ngeri saat menyadari bahwa nasib telah membawanya ke dalam penjara yang akan merenggut sebagian hidupnya. Kebebasannya. Juga, barangkali, sebagian kemanusiaannya….

Itachi tak melepaskan pandangan dari Naruto hingga rombongan penghuni baru tersebut memasuki sebuah lorong. Menyesali sedalam-dalamnya karena kelak harus melihat Naruto dalam balutan seragam penjara yang kusam.

Sosok Sasuke terbayang di pelupuk mata Itachi. Naruto adalah 'penghubung' antara diri Itachi dengan Sasuke. Jika kini Naruto harus ikut mendekam di penjara, lantas bagaimana lagi cara Itachi 'berhubungan' dengan Sasuke?

Itachi tertunduk lesu. Semakin menyesali keadaan ini.***

TBC-cough-

* * *

><p>AN:

Scene Naruto pas pertama kali tiba di penjara Konoha sy contek dari scene di The Shawshank Redemption. Di scene itu Red pertama kali ngeliat Andy yang nantinya akan jadi sahabatnya. Tapi sy ga asal copas kok. Soalnya, cerita fic ini kan beda banget dengan cerita film fave sy itu.


End file.
